Transformers Prime: Secrets
by KyoLovur911
Summary: Marisa is the new Autobot in the base, and she has brought nothing but drama and romance. Follow her through her journey on finding a mate and the struggles between keeping secrets, and keeping friends.
1. Transformers Prime: Secrets

**Okay fellow fanfiction users, the only reason why it says there is one chapter in this story is because I copy and pasted the entire finished product in one story. I didn't want to go through the trouble of doing each individually when the story was already completed... But anyway, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

I walked up the steps to the school. Many of the kids were chatting about and gossiping about other stuff. Then, a girl approached me with a smile wide on her face.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" she asked.

"Um… yes?" She grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously.

"My name's Miko!" she introduced. "What's yours?" She let my hand go. I shook it off.

"It's Marisa," I replied. She smiled and grabbed my hand again.

"It's so good to meet you!" She looked behind me and laughed. "Jack! This is Marisa, the new girl!" I turned around and saw a boy with black hair approaching.

"Nice to meet you Marisa," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," I spoke back. He nodded his head and looked at Miko.

"I need to talk to you in private," he exclaimed. Miko looked at him curiously. Jack grabbed her arm and drug her closer to the school doors. I listened carefully to try and see what they were trying to say.

"You can't tell her anything about it, alright?" I heard Jack say. I could hear Miko sigh.

"Fine, but you know it'll be hard for me." That's when Jack walked up to me and sighed.

"Look, maybe it's time we be getting into homeroom," he said. I nodded my head and walked into the school.

As I sat down in my new desk, Jack sat in front of me and Miko sat behind me. I was starting to feel a little weird now, like they were trying to be close to me on purpose. The class started a little while after the bell rang.

At three, school was out. I walked out of the doors with Jack and Miko following behind me, of course. Jack grabbed my arm but then retreated. It's like he didn't mean to.

"Um, Marisa?" he started. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked. He was rubbing the back of his head, like he was embarrassed or something.

"Um… would you like to take a ride on my motorcycle?" he asked. Really? Already? He was already asking if I wanted a ride? Smooth move, Jack…

"Sure." So he led me to his motorcycle. I looked at it curiously. It looked awfully familiar, like I'd seen it somewhere. He hopped on it first and put his helmet on. He looked at me.

"You coming?" I nodded my head and sat down behind him.

"Is this alright?" I asked. I had to wrap my arms around his chest in order to stay put on the motorcycle.

"Yeah, it's alright," he replied. So then we started moving after that.

As we were moving along, we were heading towards this canyon-like place. All of a sudden, a huge truck appeared by us. The window rolled down and Miko popped her head out. I widened my eyes. She wasn't even driving!

"Hey, Jack. Do you know where you are going?" she asked. Jack gasped and slammed on the brakes. My face slammed into his back. It hurt really bad.

"I'm so sorry, Marisa!" He got off the motorcycle and held my hand.

"Oh, it's fine," I said with my teeth gritted. I think he got the idea that I was not okay… In fact, I wasn't feeling as normal as I was supposed to… "Oh, never mind, it's hurting even more now," I spoke up. He held his hand on my forehead.

"It feels like you have a dent in your head!" he exclaimed. Well that made me feel a lot better. Thanks Jack! "Come on," he murmured. "I'll take you in here."

"Jack!" Miko yelled. "I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said," he interrupted. "This could be something dangerous." I held my hand on my head. All this from just banging into his back. Just then, I felt extremely dizzy. The last I remembered was darkness overpowering my eyesight.

"Step back, she's coming to…" I started hearing voices. I didn't know if I were imagining them or what. I slowly opened my eyes and saw these robots staring at me.

"W-where am I?" I breathed.

"You're at our base," said the red and white robot. Wait… this weren't robots… These were Autobots! The Autobots! I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Are you alright, Marisa?" Jack asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." I set my hand in my lap. "Um… thanks for the ride by the way…" Jack looked behind him as a blue Autobot approached.

"Yeah, on me," she said. I gulped. She must have been his motorcycle then… Then, a huge Autobot walked up and knelt down beside me.

"My name is Optimus Prime." He looked back at the motorcycle. "And you already met Arcee." She nodded her head in greeting. "Then this one right here that helped you is Ratchet." He held his hand up as if he were waving, but he wasn't waving. I nodded my head to him. Optimus looked at a yellow and black Autobot. "This is Bumblebee." I smiled and waved at Bumblebee. He waved his hand back at me. Then he pointed to the last one, the one that drove Miko here. "And that's Bulkhead." I nodded my head to him and looked at Jack.

"This is so weird, Jack," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, well, it was weird for me too, when I first saw them." I tried to stand up, but I still felt shaky. I almost fell, but Jack caught me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem," he answered.

"You may be feeling dizzy for a while. Strangely, I can't see how you can possibly get an injury that serious and still be conscious right now." Ratchet examined me one more time. It felt so weird being looked over by an Autobot.

"I didn't know it was so serious just from hitting my back," Jack said. Ratchet nodded his head and looked at me again. I looked up at him. I still couldn't believe how tall they were.

"You're lucky you brought her here," said Arcee. "You wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with what knows who would happen to her." Just then, a younger approached me.

"So you're what's causing all the commotion?" He adjusted his glasses so that he could see me better. I could tell he was blushing a little now. "I mean, _who's_ causing all the commotion."

"I guess you could say that…" I said. He smiled. I smiled back. Jack rolled his eyes. I think he was jealous. Why be jealous though? I had no intention on liking, whatever the kids name was.

"By the way, my name is Rafael," he introduced.

"I'm Marisa," I said. We shook hands.

"Marisa, you should get more rest, just in case you decide to pass out again," Ratchet told me. I didn't want to, but hey, I had to. So I got back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You kids better get going," Optimus exclaimed to the kids. "We don't want you to disrupt Marisa." I could hear Miko complaining about going back home instead of hanging out all night with Bulkhead. The other two didn't say anything. I could hear Jack and Arcee leave in a matter of seconds. I turned my head so I was looking at Rafael. Bumblebee was getting ready to transform back into his other form. Rafael looked at me one more time and then entered Bumblebee when he turned into his car form. I looked at the ceiling again and then closed my eyes.

Part 2

When I woke up, the lights were out, except for one part of the hideout. I looked over there and saw Ratchet fiddling around on his high-tech computer thing. I sat up and yawned. He looked at me and approached me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I rubbed my head.

"A lot better than I was," I replied. He looked at me carefully.

"Now tell me…" I looked at him curiously. "Why change into a human?" I gulped.

"What?" I spoke out loud. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ratchet." He narrowed his eyes.

"I know you're an Autobot, Marisa, so why a human?" I shook my head. That was impossible!

"Um… uh…" I was stuttering. "It was a glitch, alright?" I finally answered. "I wasn't supposed to!" A small smile appeared on his face.

"I see… maybe I can fix the glitch…"

"No!" I yelled. "I want to stay a human, for now. I don't want Jack and the others to find out who I really am." Ratchet nodded his head.

"I understand, but please, show me who you really are." I sighed and then transformed into my Autobot form.

"Happy now?" His eyes were wide and he was stepping backwards.

"Impossible," he murmured. "Y-you're the Goddess of All Autobots!" I widened my eyes.

"Well, no…" I said. That took a load off of him.

"Well, you look a lot like her… how on Earth did you get to look like that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was made like this." He widened his eyes once again.

"Are you… her daughter?" I nodded my head.

"Bingo." He dropped to his knees and bowed.

"I'm at your service, Marisa." I shook my head.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Ratchet," I exclaimed. "I'm not going to make you do anything for me." He looked at me and then stood up. He was probably embarrassed or something.

"Well, then…" He scratched the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. I transformed back into my human form and looked up at him.

"I'm gonna rest up here, is that all right with you?" He looked at me and nodded his head.

"Of course." I crawled back into the bed that was set and sighed. Now someone knew who I really was. Hopefully he would keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone about who I really was. I closed my eyes and sighed.

When I opened my eyes, Ratchet was still on the computer. I yawned and sat up.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. He looked at me.

"They should be coming back from the mission they went on." I nodded my head and curled into a ball. Ratchet looked at me sadly. "You don't have to be ashamed of who you really are," he said.

"It's not that I'm ashamed…" I murmured. "I just don't want Jack, Miko, and Rafael to find out…" Ratchet looked at the ground.

"I know how that feels…" I looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded his head. Just then, the groundbridge thing lit up and Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked out.

"Starscream is such a pain in the spark," muttered Arcee. Optimus looked at me.

"Is she doing any better, Ratchet?" he asked.

"She's been acting as normal as a human should." It looked like he struggled a little bit saying the word, "human." Optimus nodded his head and looked back at me.

"So, tell me, what is that thing?" He looked at the thing that was on my arm. Oh crap! It was the Autobot logo! It was imprinted on me!

"I thought you knew. It's the Autobot logo." Optimus looked at me with narrowed eyes and then looked at Ratchet.

"Did you notice this at all?" Ratchet looked at me and then back at Optimus.

"When I was checking on her, I noticed it, yes."

"Ratchet, is there something you aren't telling us?" The other Autobots walked up beside Optimus. Ratchet looked back at me. I didn't know what else to do! I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's an Autobot!" he finally said. All of the other Autobots looked at me.

"It's true…" I murmured. Optimus looked at me curiously.

"Show me then." I nodded my head and then stood up. I transformed into my Autobot form and looked at Optimus.

"Believe me now?" Optimus looked over me.

"Very… beautiful…" I blushed.

"Thank you," I murmured. Bumblebee looked at me and made a weird noise. I smiled at him. I'm surprised none of them said I looked like the Goddess of All Autobots, like Ratchet did. Optimus grabbed my hand gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Marisa," he murmured. I nodded my head.

"It's alright." He smiled at me. I guess that meant I had to smile back. So I did. Bumblebee and Ratchet both looked at me awkwardly. They both kind of looked like they were jealous or something.

"Well, the kids should be getting here pretty quick, Marisa," said Arcee. "You should change back before they do find out who you are." I nodded my head and transformed back into my human form. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed into their car forms and zoomed out of the base. They were probably going to get Jack, Miko, and Rafael. I was left alone with Optimus and Ratchet.

"I need to speak with you alone, Marisa," Optimus whispered in my ear. I looked at him curiously and followed him to another part of the base.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to put this… but… I think I like you…" I looked at the ground. The actual Optimus Prime liked me!

"Cool," I murmured. I could easily tell he was embarrassed for telling me that he liked me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed about," I murmured to him. He smiled.

"Thanks." Just then, Jack, Miko, Rafael, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee zoomed in.

"Hey, Marisa," Jack greeted as he hopped off of Arcee. I waved to him. Miko and Rafael came up behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Rafael asked.

"Better," I replied. Miko ran up to me.

"You should totally play Death Zombies 4 with me!" she yelled. I took a step away from her.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not really into the whole, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" thing," I said.

"So, Marisa…" Jack looked at me straight in the eyes. I could feel him grab my hand. I kept my gaze fixed on him. "I've been thinking overnight… and… well… I was wondering… maybe… do you want to go out with me tonight?" I gulped. I looked up at Optimus. I really wanted to hang out with Optimus tonight, but hey, I would probably be staying there for a while, so, I had all the time in the world to hang out with him.

"Sure," I answered. He smiled and hugged me.

"Is eight alright?" I nodded my head. He looked at Arcee and gave her a thumbs up, as if they had planned it last night.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting to school?" Optimus asked. I think he was trying to make Jack stay away from me.

"Um, Optimus, it's the weekend. We have no school." Jack told him. Optimus looked at me and then sighed.

"I lost track of the day, sorry." I felt so bad for Optimus, sadly. Jack nodded his head and looked at me. I smiled at him. He was probably going to be shyer around me than usual now. I walked over to Optimus.

"I thought we were going to hang out tonight," he whispered.

"I will, when I get back from the date with Jack." I looked behind me to make sure Jack wasn't listening. "And besides, I don't even like him like that. He likes me. As soon as he finds out who I really am, he'll be really upset." Optimus nodded his head.

"I bet he would be." I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"Sorry if I upset you," I apologized.

"You didn't upset me," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie. You looked upset." He sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like I can't get anything past you, can't I?" I giggled.

"I'm going to hang out with Ratchet a little bit, is that alright with you?" He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded my head and walked over to Ratchet. He was on the computer doing something. I didn't know what, cause I'm clueless like that… He looked down and me and smiled.

"Hello, Marisa," he greeted.

"Hey." He held his hand down on the ground at my height. I hopped on his hand and he hired me to the computer. I sat on his shoulder so that he could continue his work.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"I'm just seeing if there is any abnormal Decepticon activity going on," he answered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his head. Hey, I didn't want to fall! Ratchet cleared his throat. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're hugging my neck… so…" I smiled and rested my head on his.

"I don't want to fall…" I murmured. He sighed and continued working on the computer. I could tell he was smiling. I could see Optimus looking out of the corner of his eye curiously. Jack looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Marisa, what are you doing?" I looked down at him.

"I'm watching Ratchet, what does it look like I'm doing?" Ratchet laughed.

"She's quite an excellent learner," he complimented. "I think she may be smarter than you."

"Hey!" I laughed at Jack. I looked at Jack and then back at Ratchet. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then moved a little ways away. He touched where I had kissed him and he looked at me. I smiled at him. I looked at Optimus. He looked a little ticked off. I rolled my eyes. Ratchet held his hand up and I jumped on it. He lowered me down next to Jack.

"So, do you know what you're gonna wear for our date?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well… not really…" I laughed.

"Don't worry, cause I don't either." He laughed at me. I laughed back.

"We better be getting home, Jack," Arcee interrupted. "Your mom is supposed to be coming home early today, remember? And you probably want to tell her that you won't be home at eight." Jack looked at me once more. I nodded my head. He quickly came up and kissed me on the cheek. Arcee then transformed back into her motorcycle form and Jack hopped on. They zoomed away. I knew I wasn't falling in love with him, but he sure liked me, a lot.

Part 3

"Marisa, Jack just kissed your cheek," Ratchet told me. Yeah, like I didn't know that already.

"I know, Ratchet." Optimus walked up to me.

"Remember about tonight, alright?"

"Of course I'll remember. Why would I forget?" Optimus smiled and nodded his head. I walked over to Rafael who was over by Bumblebee.

"Hey, Rafael," I greeted. He looked up.

"Hey. And please, call me Raf." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"What are you and Bumblebee doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! We're racing virtually!" That's when I saw the screen and then two cars racing each other. I had to assume that Bumblebee was the yellow car, and Raf was the red one. Bumblebee was winning. I would imagine. Bumblebee then looked at me and made a weird noise. He then fell behind Raf in the game. Raf won. I looked at Bumblebee and smiled.

"He wouldn't beat you in real life, Bee," I murmured. He nodded his head and looked at Raf.

"So, Marisa, how are you liking the Autobots? Aren't they cool?" Raf had asked me. I looked over my shoulder at both Ratchet and Optimus.

"Yeah, they're awesome," I murmured. Optimus made eye contact with me. I quickly turned my head back around to face Raf. "So I see you and Bumblebee are really good friends."

"Well, he is my protector after all…" I smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang with Ratchet a little, kay?"

"That's fine." I nodded my head and walked over to Ratchet once again. Hopefully I could survive the rest of the day without getting into another mix up…

When I looked at the clock it was seven-thirty. I let out a sigh and looked at Ratchet.

"I have to go back to my place and change into clothes for my "date" with Jack." Ratchet looked at me and nodded his head.

"Alright. I suppose you'll be back later on then?"

"Yeah. I'm coming back here right when I'm done with Jack." I looked over my shoulder at Optimus and then back at Ratchet. "Can you groundbridge me back to my place?" He nodded his head. I gave him the coordinates and he pulled the lever. The groundbridge lit up with its mysterious glow.

"See you soon," he called after me as I stepped through the groundbridge. In a matter of seconds, I was in the building I was living in. It was only a small, isolated place right next to the gas station. I saw my two cats perk their ears as I randomly appeared in front of their eyes.

"Well, where've you been, missy?" asked my pure black one, Tayo.

"I didn't know you could see me walk in, Tayo," I laughed. She held her ears back flat.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know when you walk in!" My other cat glared at Tayo. She didn't say a word though. I looked at her. Her beautiful white coat glimmered and her sapphire eyes glistened.

"Did you have something to say, Kayo?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me. I rose an eyebrow. The sad thing about Kayo was that she was deaf, so she couldn't hear me. Too bad…

"So, rumor has been going around saying that you're going on a date with Jack, right?" I nodded my head.

"You know I don't like him though. He's a human, and I'm an Autobot. It would never work." Tayo nodded her head and yawned.

"Do you remember when we all came to this planet?" she asked. Those of you who didn't already guess, Tayo and Kayo were both Autobots.

"That was a day to remember…" I muttered. I looked around frantically. "I came here for a reason. I have to change into nice clothing for my "date"." Tayo nodded her head and looked at Kayo. I went to the back of the space and found my clothing pile. I quickly grabbed my favorite t-shirt, which was a pitch black one with rips in it. I also grabbed my stockings that were black and white striped, and they also were ripped. I quickly threw them on and threw my other clothes on the pile.

"Good luck, Marisa. You'll need it," Tayo had murmured under her breath. I sighed and walked out of the building. I looked around. Jack should've been picking me up pretty quick. A couple minutes later, Jack zoomed up on Arcee. He stopped and looked over me.

"Wow…" he sighed. It was one of those good sighs, apparently. I bet he thought I was cute. I set my hand on my hip.

"Well, where are you taking me?" I asked curiously. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I thought we could just sit and admire the view of Jasper." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds alright with me," I murmured. He scooted a little forward on Arcee so that I could get on. I hopped on and wrapped my arms around his chest. We soon zoomed away into the distance.

We drove into an area where there was a lake. The lake was shimmering in the moonlight. It was so beautiful. Jack hopped off and grabbed my hand.

"Well, here we are," he murmured. I looked around a little more. The moon was full, and it reflected on the lake.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" I asked.

"Look at the scenery…" I secretly rolled my eyes. How long were we supposed to be hanging out then? I went ahead and sat down on the ground in front of the lake. Jack sat down next to me. He was very close to me. I didn't really feel comfortable. He scooted a little closer until we were both touching each other. He touched his hand to mine.

"You know… we should do this more often," he had said. I kept my gaze fixed on the lake, even though I could feel him look at me.

"Maybe, but you'll have to do better than taking me to look at the scenery." He let out a low chuckle and sighed.

"Oh who am I kidding, I don't know anything about going on dates…" I decided I would go with the moment. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You'll learn… over time…" I grabbed his hand and held it in my lap. I watched the lake as it rippled. It calmed me even more than I already was. For once I didn't feel like the Goddess of All Autobot's daughter. I felt normal.

After a while, I stood up and stretched my arms. Jack stood up and stood next to me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Well, actually, I want you to take me to the Autobot base, cause I forgot something there when I left." He looked at Arcee and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to." So we both hopped on Arcee and we drove off to the Autobot hideout. It took a while before we got there. When we did, I hopped off of Arcee and looked back at Jack.

"Have a goodnight," he said before zooming away on Arcee. I waved goodbye and looked around. Optimus was standing by Ratchet who was on his computer. Optimus noticed my presence and walked up to me.

"You remembered," he said. I nodded my head and transformed into my Autobot form.

"I told you I wouldn't forget." He grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his grasp. I smiled. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw Ratchet looking at us together.

"Come, I want to take you somewhere." He looked back at Ratchet. "Punch in the coordinates I gave you before." Ratchet nodded his head and pulled the lever. The groundbridge lit up. Both me and Optimus walked through it, our hands still clasped together.

When we made it to the other side, we were in an unknown forest. The trees were a tad bit taller than Optimus, and they were definitely taller than me. We approached a tree that had beautiful white-tinged ferns hanging down from it. We both walked through them. I looked up. It was so beautiful in here! I sat down on the ground. Optimus did as well.

"It's so beautiful in here Optimus," I murmured. He looked at me and rested his hand under my chin.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured back. I smiled. Before I knew it, he moved his hand to the back of my head. Right now?! Seriously?! I closed my eyes as soon as our lips touched together. I didn't know why, but I felt as if I had betrayed Ratchet. I had kissed him on the cheek before I had done anything with Optimus. I then felt as if we were getting closer to the ground. Oh no, he wasn't serious, was he?! I wasn't ready for this! Not now!

"What are you doing?" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you want to become one with my spark?" I was lying flat on the ground now.

"I don't know if I'm ready to become one yet…" Optimus kissed me one more time before continuing.

"How about this. I won't become one with you yet… but I'll give you the experience." I shivered just a little bit. I hesitantly nodded my head. I wasn't really sure if I was ready, but it was too late to change my mind… Hopefully I had made the right decision.

Part 4

It didn't feel right entering the base after what had happened that night. Both me and Optimus had returned at the rise of the sun. I felt a little awkward now. Ratchet was looking at me closely. I think he knew that something happened between me and Optimus. Optimus gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"When will you want to become one?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know. Just not right now." He nodded his head and walked to another part of the base. I smiled and walked over to Ratchet.

"You guys were gone for an awful long time," he said. "Where did you go?" I didn't want to tell him what we had been doing. He would probably never want to look at me again.

"We went to this area on Earth where he thought there was Energon." Ratchet narrowed his eyes.

"Well if Optimus was the one who thought it was, then I'm alright with that." I nodded my head. I looked at the computer to see what he was doing. I looked through the corner of my eye and noticed one of the screens was blinking vigorously.

"What's that?" I asked. Ratchet looked at the screen and gasped.

"Decepticons!" He quickly punched in something. "They're scouting for Energon!" Ratchet swerved around. "Optimus! We need to see what they are up to!" Optimus looked at me and then at Ratchet.

"You will stay here, Ratchet, and tell the others where me and Marisa will be." Ratchet looked at me.

"Shouldn't I go and help you guys though?"

"Who would control the groundbridge?" Ratchet was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. I then had the perfect idea.

"Hey, Ratchet, can you punch in my house's coordinates again quickly? I want to get something before I leave." I transformed into my human form before he could make an answer.

"Yes, but hurry." He punched in my coordinates and then pulled the lever. I quickly ran through it and landed smack in the middle of my room. Tayo almost jumped out of her fur.

"Marisa! What's wrong?" I grabbed both her and Kayo.

"You are coming on a mission with me and the Optimus Prime." Tayo's sightless eyes widened.

"You mean The Optimus Prime?"

"Yes." She didn't make another reply. I think that meant she wanted to go. I nodded my head and ran through the groundbridge portal once again.

Once we got back in the base, Ratchet and Optimus looked at Tayo and Kayo curiously.

"What are those animals doing in here?" Ratchet asked. His tone was a little harsh, but not too harsh. I set them both down on the ground and looked back at Ratchet.

"These aren't animals, Ratchet." I looked back at Kayo. She bumped Tayo's shoulder, and then they both transformed into their Autobot forms. I turned into my form as well.

"Autobots…" Ratchet muttered. "What are your names?"

"I'm Tayo," Tayo introduced. She bumped Kayo's shoulder.

"I'm-Kayo," she tuned. I looked at Ratchet.

"Tayo is blind and Kayo is deaf." I looked at Kayo. "Is there any way you can get Kayo to hear… just a little?" Ratchet looked at Kayo and then back at me.

"What about Tayo? Doesn't she want to see?"

"I would rather want Kayo to be able to hear rather than me be able to see." Ratchet nodded his head.

"I think I'll be able to fix her up later, but now you and Optimus-"

"Tayo and Kayo will be joining us as well," added Optimus. I looked back at him and smiled. Ratchet nodded his head.

"Alright. Punching in coordinates now." He pulled the lever and then the groundbridge lit up. Kayo led Tayo towards the groundbridge. I looked at Optimus and smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head. We held hands as we walked through the groundbridge.

Once on the other side, I immediately recognized that we were in the forest me and Optimus were in before. I could feel Optimus' grip tighten on my hand. I pulled it away before he could crush it.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's alright," I whispered back. Kayo and Tayo were just in front of us.

"Where-are we-going?" Kayo tuned. Tayo looked around.

"I wouldn't be able to tell…" she muttered under her breath. I smiled.

"I feel so bad for Kayo," I whispered to Optimus. "I can't even believe she's alive right now. I mean, back at Cybertron with the war and all that. She should have been killed the first day of the battle." Optimus let out a sigh.

"Hopefully Ratchet will be able to fix her hearing. She would make a great warrior one day." I nodded my head. I could see Tayo perk her ears.

"I hear something up ahead, Optimus," she whispered quietly. Optimus quietly scouted ahead and carefully looked through the trees. He held his hand up. I stopped in my tracks. Kayo stopped Tayo.

"It's Starscream and Knockout," he murmured. "They're looking around for the Energon source." I looked behind me. The tree where the incident had happened was just visible. I shook my head and looked back ahead. Optimus motioned for me to approach with caution. I quietly moved up beside him and looked where he was looking. Sure enough, Starscream and Knockout were walking right outside in the clearing.

"Now where did you say this Energon reading was?" Knockout had asked Starscream. I didn't know why, but both Knockout and Starscream kind of made me feel… awkward. Starscream swerved around and faced Knockout.

"It's here in this clearing. We just have to find it." I looked at Optimus.

"So… what exactly do we have to do?" I asked him.

"We must confront them. We will see if we can get them to leave without violence. If not, we will have to turn to desperate measures." I looked back at Tayo and Kayo.

"What about Tayo and Kayo?" Optimus looked at the two of them.

"Tayo, you and Kayo will stay here until further notice. If you see us engage in combat, come out and fight with us." Tayo nodded her head and sat down. I looked at Optimus and nodded my head. We both walked out of our cover. I stayed behind Optimus so that Starscream and Knockout couldn't see me. Immediately, Starscream noticed Optimus and let out a laugh.

"Well, well, well. What is a Prime doing alone in the forest?" Optimus stood his ground.

"Starscream, we ask you to leave right now."

"We?" Starscream looked around. "I don't see any other Autobots with you." Optimus turned around and looked at me. I nodded my head. I moved to the side of Optimus, to where I was in sight of the two Decepticons. I could tell they were both intimidated by my appearance.

"Wow…" Knockout had spoken out loud. Both Knockout and Starscream were looking over me. Optimus didn't like it one bit. He stepped in front of me.

"Leave now," he demanded. Starscream shook his head while laughing.

"You think bringing a beautiful Autobot, such as the one behind you, will make us leave?" That's when Optimus got mad. He got his gun out and pointed it at Starscream.

"Leave or face the consequences." Knockout looked at Starscream.

"Perhaps we should leave, Starscream." Starscream scowled and looked back at Optimus.

"We are going to take the Energon if it's the last thing we do."

"Then it will be the last thing you do," Optimus was about ready to shoot at Starscream. I couldn't take this any longer. I stepped in between the two.

"Can we just stop this?!" I yelled. "I don't get why we have to fight all the time!" Starscream looked over me once again. He smirked and then grabbed me. Optimus widened his eyes. Starscream wrapped his arms around me and held his hand over my mouth.

"I wonder if you are taken for a mate yet…" His eyes shot at Optimus. Knockout looked at Optimus and was about ready to start the brawl. Optimus then turned around.

"Tayo! Kayo! Now!" he yelled in the air. Both Tayo and Kayo burst through the trees and started shooting at Knockout. Starscream immediately released his grip on me. I fell to the ground. Kayo ran up to Starscream and lunged at him. She clung onto one of his wings and wouldn't let go. Starscream finally shook her off.

"Retreat!" Starscream yelled at Knockout. They both transformed into their disguises and zoomed away. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," I murmured. "I didn't know what got into me…" He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"I'm just glad you are alright…" I smiled. We both interlocked lips.

"AW! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Kayo had tuned through her radio. As we pulled away, I could feel him pull me closer to him. I didn't want to get too, like, comfortable right now. I didn't want another episode to happen in the same exact spot. Something inside me told me to lean in again and kiss him. I smiled and leaned in once again. His touch just made me feel… so… calm… As we pulled away again, I could hear Tayo laughing.

"I can hear you guys! You sound like you're having fun!" I laughed and looked at Optimus.

"Yeah…" I wrapped my arms around him.

"We should be getting back to base," Optimus had said. "We don't want to keep the others waiting." I nodded my head. Optimus connected with Ratchet. "Ratchet, we are ready for a bridge back to base." Tayo and Kayo both walked up to me.

"So do you seriously think he's the one, Marisa?" Tayo asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know, Tayo, and I don't really want to talk about it right now." She nodded her head and didn't say anything else. The groundbridge then appeared. I looked at Optimus and smiled. I transformed back into my human form, just in case Jack was there when we got back. Both Tayo and Kayo transformed back into their disguises as well. Both me and Optimus walked through it together, with Tayo and Kayo quickly following.

Once we made it into the base, everyone was in there. As soon as Tayo and Kayo stepped through, Miko ran up to them.

"AW! Look at the little kittens!" She grabbed Tayo's cheeks and pinched them.

"OW! Don't pinch my cheeks!" Miko screamed.

"Freaky talking cat!" She ran over to Bulkhead and stood behind him. Ratchet let out a little laugh.

"Tayo and Kayo are not cats, Miko," he told her. Miko looked confused.

"Then how come they look like cats?" I looked behind me and nodded my head at the two. Tayo bumped Kayo's shoulder, and then the two both transformed into their Autobot form. Miko freaked out again.

"They're Autobots?!" Ratchet nodded his head. Jack walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good night?" I smiled. I looked back at Optimus. I could see him smile.

"Yeah, I had a great night."

"That's good to hear." I smiled. Tayo looked at Ratchet.

"I thought you said you would fix Kayo's hearing!" Her tone was awfully harsh, for what she was saying. Ratchet looked at Kayo and then back at Tayo.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to right now. I don't have the right material for fixing her hearing right now." Tayo sighed.

"Well, as long as you do fix her hearing, I'm alright with that." Ratchet nodded his head and looked at me.

I met eyes with him. Something about him just made me feel… weird… It's as if he had totally made me feel… different. The same exact thing happened when I saw Starscream and Knockout. I didn't know what was going on with me. I looked back at Optimus.

"Remember when you were called, Orion?" He looked at me and then nodded his head.

"Very clearly." He looked off into the distance. I looked down at my stomach and let out a small laugh.

"Orion doesn't sound like a bad name…"

Part 5

It had been awhile since the incident back at the forest, about three months. I didn't know if it was starting to become visible or not. Hopefully not that much. It was past midnight, and I was alone at the base with Ratchet. The others went on a mission. I have no idea where. I was in Autobot form. Ratchet was looking over me carefully.

"It's almost time…" he murmured. I clearly wasn't ready for what was ahead. I set my hand on my stomach.

"I'm afraid, Ratchet," I breathed. He grabbed my hand.

"I know. The sooner you get this over with, the better…" He looked at the computer screen and then back at me. "The readings say that he is healthy and ready to come out." I could feel my body start to shiver. It was time. I squeezed Ratchet's hand tightly. I could feel my chamber open up, and weight was lifted off me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid for what I would see. Ratchet tapped my shoulder.

"He's here." I opened my eyes and looked at Ratchet. He was holding the little Autobot that I had just given birth to. Ratchet handed him to me. I cradled him in my arms. He looked a lot like Optimus. I smiled.

"He's so handsome…" I murmured to Ratchet.

"He sure is." Ratchet touched the top of his head and smiled. "He's a perfectly healthy one." I laughed and touched his head.

"He looks just like his father…" I murmured under my breath. I'm glad Ratchet didn't hear that.

"What are you going to name him?" Ratchet asked. I looked at Ratchet and smiled.

"I'm going to name him… Orion…" Ratchet grew a smile and then let out a chuckle.

"After Optimus, I presume?" I nodded my head. Orion opened his eyes and looked at me. He had the eyes of an Autobot, for sure. He let out a small laugh. Of course I had to laugh back, cause it was so adorable. I then immediately thought in my head, what am I going to do when Jack and the others see him? I looked at Ratchet.

"What will I do when the others get here?" I asked desperately.

"I had never really thought of what we could do…" He looked around. "We can't just hide him. Who knows what would happen to him!" I looked around the base. There had to be some way that we could hide him, or something.

"What if you told Jack and the others that you found him in an abandoned Autobot ship?" I suggested. "Couldn't that work?" Ratchet was in a thinking stasis for a couple seconds, but then looked at me.

"You know… that could work!" I looked at Orion and sighed.

"Hopefully it will…" Just then, Ratchet's headset went off. I listened carefully to the message.

"Ratchet, we are ready for a bridge back to base," I heard Optimus say. Ratchet nodded his head and pulled the lever. The groundbridge lit up, and Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked out.

"Last time I'm going to fumble around with Breakdown," Bulkhead growled. "He's a big pain in my undercarriage." Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"How is she?" he asked. Ratchet pointed to me.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Optimus turned his head so that he was looking at both me and Orion. A grin immediately appeared on his face. He walked up to me and knelt down.

"He's here," he murmured. I smiled. We both kissed each other on the lips. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Arcee roll her eyes. I bet she liked Optimus before I came.

"What did you name him?" he asked me. I let out a laugh.

"I named him after your old name. I named him Orion." Optimus smiled and sat down next to me.

"He's going to be a great warrior when he is older." I smiled and leaned against him. Orion tried to struggle out of my arms. I set him down on the ground. He already knew how to sit up! He then looked back at me and Optimus and stood up. I couldn't believe it! He walked over to Ratchet and hugged his leg.

"Daddy," he spoke. I gulped. This wasn't right. Optimus was his father, so why did he think that Ratchet was his father? Ratchet looked at Orion curiously and moved his leg a little.

"Okay, young warrior, please let my leg go." Ratchet looked as if he were more happy then upset. Wait! I think I figured it out! I think Orion called Ratchet his daddy because he saw him first! He knows that I am his mother, but he doesn't know that Optimus is his father! I stood up and picked Orion up.

"No, no, Orion. Your daddy is over there." I felt so bad that I had to say that in front of Ratchet. I carried Orion to Optimus. I set him down on Optimus' lap. Optimus looked at Orion and smiled.

"Are you going to be a brave warrior when you are older?" he asked. Orion looked at Optimus in confusion.

"Warrior?" Optimus laughed.

"Yes. You will become a great warrior when you are older." Orion looked at me and then back at Optimus.

"I will be a great warrior!" he shouted. Both me and Optimus laughed. I wrapped my arms around Optimus.

"He truly will, won't he?" Optimus laughed.

"Of course he will. First he'll have to train as a scout. Then he'll soon become a warrior." I glanced over at Bumblebee. To think that he was still a scout, but Optimus had told me that he was soon to become a warrior. I moved my gaze over to Ratchet. He steadily moved his gaze over to me. I smiled at him. He presented a smile, but then looked away.

"Marisa, I need to talk to you for a second…" Ratchet had mumbled. He's lucky I heard him, otherwise I wouldn't have never came to his calling. I took one last glance at Orion and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Ratchet?" He let out a long sigh. I really felt bad for him. I could tell that he wanted a child of his own.

"I've been wondering… what is it like… to still be young and adventurous?" I carefully set my gaze on his. I didn't know what to say to him. The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I can't really explain it, actually…" I murmured. "I guess it's okay…" I spotted Ratchet smile.

"Yeah, I remember those days… Being able to do whatever I pleased… those were the days…" I smiled and gently grasped his hand.

"You can do whatever you want, Ratchet. Nothing has changed since then." I carefully looked out the corner of my eye and watched Optimus gently grab Orion's tiny hind. He looked so happy with his son. I looked back at Ratchet and started walking away.

"I'm going to go to Orion now. I'll see you later." He nodded his head and I walked over to Optimus.

"I have a feeling…" Optimus spoke. "Orion may be the one to hold the power of The Matrix of Leadership." I looked at him in shock. Our son, the next Prime? How could that be?! I smiled.

"That's great!" I sat down next to them. I looked inside Orion's blue eyes. I had to admit, he did look a lot like a Prime. So would that really be his future?

"We're going to go pick up the kids, Marisa," Arcee had interrupted my thought. "You might want to Transform back into human mode." I took one last glance at Orion.

"Mommy has to transform into her disguise now. Don't tell anyone who I am." Orion smiled.

"It's like a game of hide-and-seek!" he shouted. I nodded my head.

"Yes." I transformed into human mode and looked up at Optimus.

"This is going to be a difficult secret to keep now…" I laughed. "With Orion born now, and all." He nodded his head.

"Yes, it will be." He looked over at Ratchet. "Help us make sure the kids don't find out about this, alright?" Ratchet nodded his head. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all drove out. I looked up at Optimus.

"Well… thanks…" I murmured.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked. I smiled and set my hand on his foot.

"For creating this new Prime." He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled back at him and looked over at Ratchet. He was looking at me with a rather sympathetic look. I looked away before I could see anymore.

"Hopefully he will grow to be a great Prime," Optimus said. He looked down at me. "No, he will be a great Prime." Just then, the three Autobots came zooming in and out popped Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Hey!" Jack came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled.

"How are you?" I asked, carefully glancing back at Orion through the corner of my eye.

"I'm great, now that I get to see you again." He then looked behind me and widened his eyes. "What on Earth is that?!" I swerved behind me and then I realized… he was talking about Orion. Optimus carefully looked at me and then at Jack.

"We found this little Autobot stranded in the middle of nowhere. We brought him back here to be cared for." Raf and Miko both ran up to Optimus and Orion.

"Wow! It looks just like you!" Miko shouted. For the first time, I realized that he looked a lot like Optimus more than I had thought. He was red and blue, just like Optimus, and muscular, even though he was just a little Autobot.

"Don't you think he's cute though?" Tayo had asked when she walked up beside Miko. Miko glanced at Tayo and shook her head.

"You know, you still freak me out a little. To believe that you were a cat, and you turned into an Autobot!"

"Actually," Tayo cleared her throat. "Both me and Kayo are Autobots. Not cats. So… did you say that wrong… or are your brains fried?" Miko stomped her foot and turned her back on Tayo.

"I hope you weren't calling me stupid," Miko growled. Tayo laughed. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Optimus. He was still holding Orion in his lap. Orion looked over at me and winked. He was so smart, for his age. I mean, he was just born! I couldn't imagine what he will be like when he gets older.

Part 6

"Now, make sure your enemy is in sights. Don't let them see you though. If you do get spotted, start the battle. Do not run, for you might get shot in the back, and we do not a warrior killed in battle." Optimus was teaching Orion about how to fight an enemy, in this case, the Decepticons. Orion was growing very fast. It had been two months since he was born. Autobots aren't like humans, just to let you know.

"So, what if I do get shot in the back?" Orion had asked out of curiosity. Optimus rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't happen unless you ran away from the enemy." Orion rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I was watching quietly from a corner while they were training. I looked over to my side and saw Ratchet approaching me.

"He's doing well, isn't he?" He sat down next to me.

"Better than I thought he would be," I murmured. "I really think he is a Prime." Ratchet smiled and set his hand down on the platform.

"You know…" He set his hand on mine. He quickly lifted it off and cleared his throat. "I have always wondered what the Goddess of all Autobots was like…" He looked at me. "What was she like?"

I couldn't answer that question. I never really, saw her… She had just vanished when I was little. Strange to think that I'm the only breeding Autobot left. I think Optimus kind of figured that, since he had already mated with me. I let out a sigh.

"I can't really say… I've never really seen her…" He let out a low gasp.

"I see…" He looked at me. "I still can't believe you are the last living breeding Autobot." I looked at him as if I were offended.

"What's wrong with me being the last?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I smirked. I looked back at Orion and Optimus. Optimus looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. Jack, Miko, and Raf have been really busy with school work, so they haven't had as much time as before to come and hang out. They still come during the weekends though. I wonder if they saw that I wasn't going to school… Jack thinks that we should take it a step farther into our "relationship". He wants to start kissing on the lips. He's already tried once, but I moved away from him. He was so embarrassed though. It was sad.

"Marisa, Orion is done training," Optimus said as he walked over to me. I stood up and kissed Optimus on the lips.

"I was watching the whole time. He's doing very good." Optimus nodded his head and looked at Ratchet carefully. I could feel Optimus wrap his arms around me and pull me close to his chest. His hands were going towards my… um… undercarriage. I set my hand on his chest and let out a small moan.

"Oh please don't be all lovey-dovey in front of me please," Orion laughed as he walked up to both of us. Optimus removed his hands from my undercarriage and cleared his throat.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Optimus asked curiously. Orion shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, no. But you should wait until you get into your room." Orion looked at me. "Don't you agree?"

"I agree that we should save the… serious stuff for the bedroom. But hugging and kissing doesn't have to be in private." Orion rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats the boat…" Orion walked away to mingle with Bulkhead and Arcee. Bumblebee was looking at me from another part of the base. We clicked gazes together. He winked at me. I smiled at him.

"So…" Optimus wrapped his arms around me again. "Where were we?" I giggled and set my hand on his chest.

"Maybe I should go and check for abnormal Decepticon activity…" Ratchet had murmured as he stood up and walked away to his computer. Optimus watched him and then looked back at me.

"Like I was saying…" He moved his hands back to my undercarriage.

"No need to say anymore…" I murmured before interlocking lips with him. For once I had wished that I did spark with him. But of course, I had to be a fool, and I didn't.

As we were pulling away, I saw Ratchet approaching.

"Optimus, looks like the Decepticons are scouting for Energon again." I looked at Optimus and held his hand tightly.

"I'll come with you," I murmured. He nodded his head.

"Of course you will," he looked behind him. "Bumblebee, Orion, you both will accompany me and Marisa to the mission."

(Alright), Bumblebee had beeped.

"Me?" Orion looked from side to side.

"Well, you're the only one named Orion in here, aren't you?" I joked. Orion rolled his eyes and walked up to us. Ratchet set the coordinates of the Decepticon's location and pulled the lever to the groundbridge. I looked at Optimus. We both nodded our heads. We all walked through the groundbridge and awaited the arrival to our destination.

As we made it to the other side of the groundbridge, I noticed that we were in Greece. Optimus stopped in his tracks.

"We have to be careful," he whispered. "There isn't as much cover here as there was in that forest." Bumblebee looked at Optimus confused.

(What forest?) He beeped. Orion looked back at Bumblebee and then at Optimus.

"The one that Marisa and I went to when Starscream and Knockout were looking for Energon." Bumblebee nodded his head. I looked outwards and noticed Starscream once again. This time he was accompanied by Breakdown.

"Come on, Breakdown! We don't have all day! The Autobots may find us at any moment!" Starscream was shouting at Breakdown.

"You know I'm going as fast as I can!" Breakdown had yelled. "It's kind of hard when all you have to use is your hands!" Starscream scowled at him and kept lookout. Optimus looked back at us all.

"I'll go out first, and if I need backup, I'll signal for you." I nodded my head and watched as Optimus walked out over to Starscream. The look on his face said that he was surprised to see him.

"Well, Optimus Prime, what brings you here… alone?" He looks around before continuing. "That other Autobot isn't here, right?"

"Starscream, I am asking you to leave without a quarrel," Optimus had said.

"Puh! I'm not going to take orders from you!" I couldn't help but feel bad for Optimus. He always acted so calm in situations like this. I knew he really wasn't though. I could hear Bumblebee behind me fumbling around, and that's when it happened. He must have miscalculated where he was putting his foot, because he slipped, and he accidentally touched my undercarriage. I swerved around and looked at him.

(Sorry!) He beeped. I laughed.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to anyway." He nodded his head. I looked back at Optimus. He had his gun out. I could see his hand motioning us to come out there and help him. I looked back at Bumblebee and Orion.

"Come on!" We all burst out and started shooting at Starscream. He cowered in fear and looked at me.

"You again!" I smirked and ran up to him. I tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah, it's me again!" I held a blade to his throat. "You will go away, and I will let you leave you nothing but a scratch." He gasped and tried to struggle away, but I wrapped my legs around his so that he couldn't get away. He looked down at our legs and smirked.

"You do realize you are in a mating position?" I widened my eyes and scratched his throat with the blade. He shouted in pain and I quickly got off him. He touched his neck and wiped Energon from his cut.

"That's what you get for being a piece of scrap!" I yelled. He growled and lunged at me. Optimus ran in between me and him and punched him right in the face. Starscream fell to the ground and looked back at Breakdown. Orion and Bumblebee were surrounding him. He had his hands in the air. How great was this? He was surrendering!

"Fine! Fine! Take the Energon! Like we need it, anyway!" Starscream shouted before transforming into jet mode and zoomed through the sky. Breakdown looked at Bumblebee and Orion and transformed into his car mode. He zoomed after Starscream. I let out a exasperated sigh and fell to the ground. Optimus ran up to me and held my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He helped me off the ground and held me close to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I looked off to where there were droplets of Starscream's Energon on the ground. "Starscream just really makes me upset, you know? I really wanted to slit his throat, worse than I already had!"

Optimus set his hands on my shoulders. "The best thing we can do right now is collect the Energon that he has found for us." Optimus looked back at Bumblebee and Orion, who were already collecting the Energon crystals. They glittered in the blazing sunlight. Their blue color just amazed me. They were a really beautiful shade of blue.

"We got all the Energon that was down there, dad," Orion said. He lifted one last crystal into his hands. "Could you guys help us carry it all back to base?" Optimus ran up to them and grabbed a load-full of Energon. I grabbed my share.

"Ratchet, we are ready for a bridge back to base," Optimus spoke into his headset. Automatically, the groundbridge portal appeared and we all walked through it.

Inside the base, both Tayo and Kayo were climbing on Bulkhead. I can't believe that acted like such… animals… They were Autobots for crying out loud!

"You can't catch me!" Tayo yelled. Kayo tried to grab her tail, but she ran onto Bulkhead's arm.

"Be careful!" he cautioned. "I don't want you both falling and hurting yourselves!"

"Oh please!" Tayo retorted. "Like we could get hurt. We're Autobots, just like you!" Bulkhead let out a sigh and allowed the two to continue to climb on his limbs. I set down the Energon I was carrying and let out a sigh. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Orion dropped their load as well. Ratchet looked at the Energon and let out a gasp.

"By the Allspark…" he looked at all the Energon and then looked up at me. "Where on Earth did you get all this?"

"Oh, let's just say Starscream did us a favor and found it for us," I laughed. Ratchet picked up one of the crystals and started walking away.

"I'll make a fresh supply out of it right away." He walked through a door before it closed behind him. I looked over at Tayo and Kayo and laughed.

"Are you both having fun?" I asked. Tayo moved her gaze towards me and then lost her balance on Bulkhead's arm. She clung on tightly with her claws. Bulkhead cringed in pain, but made no sudden movements. Tayo climbed back on carefully and let out a growl of frustration.

"Don't do that!" she growled. "I could've gotten hurt!"

"Now you know why I wanted you to get off of me before," Bulkhead had put in. Tayo growled again and then jumped off of him, Kayo quickly following. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Optimus.

"Do you know when Ratchet will help Kayo be able to hear?" he asked Tayo. Tayo shook her head.

"He hasn't said anything thus far. I think he forgot about the whole situation." Optimus sighed and grabbed my hand.

"I'll talk to him later…" I murmured. "We have all the time in the world…"

"You do realize that she could be killed any day?!" Tayo burst out. "She can't hear anything! What makes you think she could hear a Decepticon sneaking up on her when she's not looking?! They could kill her without any mercy!" Tayo ran away to another part of the base. Kayo looked at her curiously and followed after her.

I let out a sigh. "So much for that…" Optimus wrapped his arms around me and gently set his hands on my chest.

"She'll be able to hear soon," he murmured softly into my ear. "Just you wait and see…" I smiled and leaned against his body. I cautiously looked over at the door Ratchet had walked through. He came out to grab the next Energon crystal. He met gaze with me and smiled. I smiled back. Something about him just made my spark cords tingle… I just couldn't put it into words…

Part 7

As time went by, Orion's body went through many changes. Even though it had been 5 weeks since our encounter with Starscream and Breakdown, Orion was starting to gain more muscle. He was starting to look like his father. He had thought at one point he was falling in love with Arcee, but turned out, they're just close friends. He says he doesn't want to be in any sort of relationship with her.

Speaking of relationships, I was on a "special" date with Jack. He actually took me back to the lake he had taken me to on our first date. I was sitting by the lake, him sitting very close. He cleared his throat.

"You know… I haven't been seeing you at school…" he murmured. He scooched closer to my body until we were touching.

"I've been helping the Autobots around the base. They have a lot of stuff they need help with." Jack let out a chuckle and started playing with my hair.

"You're very beautiful, you know that don't you?" I smiled and looked at him.

"Am I beautiful like Arcee?" I joked. He shook his head and started leaning closer to me.

"Even more beautiful than Arcee herself…" That's when he leaned in completely and interlocked lips with me. I had my eyes open for a couple of seconds, but then soon closed them. I still knew that I wasn't in love with him. Now that he had finally kissed me, he would probably be even more upset when he found out that I was an Autobot.

Once we pulled away, I looked at Jack at smiled.

"I love you…" he murmured. I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to say it… I couldn't say it… but…

"I love you, too…" I whispered back. Now I knew for sure that it would be a lot harder for him to cope with the truth.

It was nighttime. I returned back to the base. Orion was talking with Arcee in one part of the base, while Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were talking in another. I was standing next to Ratchet, who was at his computer. Tayo was sitting on a platform next to Kayo. Ratchet was trying to find a way for Kayo to be able to hear.

"So I should be able to tighten a loose bolt that is causing her to not be able to hear," Ratchet had said to Tayo. Kayo was in power-down mode, so she wouldn't feel any pain once Ratchet went inside her head. I looked warily at her.

"Will she be alright?" I asked. Ratchet let out a little laugh.

"I can assure you she'll be just fine." He looked at Kayo's body. "She'll be so glad when she can hear your voice…" He looked into my eyes. "Your soft, elegant voice…" I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. I watched as he gently made an incision in her head so that he could make it to her hearing chamber. I could clearly see that bolt that was loose. Ratchet gently grasped it and turned it so that it was tightened into her ear. Ratchet welded the incision back together and took a step back.

"Ready?" Tayo looked at me. We both nodded our heads. Ratchet turned Kayo back on. She opened her eyes and then sat up. She stretched her legs and yawned. I looked at Tayo and nodded my head.

"How are you feeling, Kayo?" Tayo asked. Kayo perked her ears and looked at Tayo in astonishment.

"I-I can hear you!" She jumped just a little bit. "I-I can talk!" She smiled and tackled Tayo. They both started laughing. Ratchet smiled and looked at me.

"Told you she would be fine." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much…" I murmured to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"It wasn't that difficult, really." I pulled away from him and walked over to Kayo.

"Isn't it great to be able to hear now?" I asked her. Kayo looked up at me and let out a gasp of awe.

"Your voice… it sounds so beautiful…" she murmured. I let out a laugh.

"You're not the only one who thinks that…" I looked back at Ratchet and smiled. I stood up and walked back over to him.

"Do you know how to dance?" I quietly asked him in his ear. He looked at me with a twisted expression.

"An Autobot? Dance? Why that's not right!" I let out a giggle.

"Oh come on. Tonight, I'll show you how. Alright?" He hesitated for a moment.

"Oh alright. In my room I presume?"

"That'll be fine. See you later then." He nodded his head and walked away to talk with Optimus. I smiled and looked back at Tayo and Kayo. They were both playing with each other now. For once Kayo didn't look worried. She looked stress-free. She would probably be more calm now. She wouldn't be as worried as before, now that she can hear what's coming behind her. I let out a relieved sigh and sat down next to them. I could imagine them playing like that for a very long time, without even worrying about the Decepticons one bit.

As nighttime fell upon Jasper, I was getting ready to go see Ratchet. I was starting to think that he really didn't want to learn how to dance. I was going to teach him anyways! He needed to learn how to act younger than he was! Not saying that he's old or anything, but he just needs to act, like, my age!

The time finally came. I walked over to Ratchet's door and knocked on it. The door opened and Ratchet was standing at the computer that was in his room. He looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. So is dancing all that hard?" I shook my head while laughing.

"It's not hard at all!" He walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Well, I don't think I can…" I let out a little laugh and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Ratchet! I know you can dance." He hesitated for a moment, and then stood up next to me.

"Um… alright…" He set his hands on my waist. I shivered at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was the way the humans "slow danced." Ratchet then grabbed a remote that was setting on his bed and pushed a button. I then heard the song, "Gravity of Love" start to play. I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes seemed to be sparkling with affection. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him wrap his arms around my back. He gently rubbed my back. To tell you the truth, it felt good. I set one of my hands on his chest. He then moved one of his hands under my chin. I couldn't help but wonder… where was Optimus? Maybe on a mission with the others?

I could feel Ratchet move his hand to the back of my head. Oh no… Really? Before I could do anything about it, our lips were pressed together. The thought of Optimus magically blew out of my mind. All that I was thinking about now was Ratchet… His touch… His looks… His everything… I set my hands on each side of his face. I couldn't help myself any longer! I pulled him onto the bed so that he was on top of me. I pulled my lips away from his. I opened up my berthing chamber and looked at him. He probably figured I was pleading for his love. I could feel his spike hit my leg once before entering inside my berthing chamber. I gently massaged his shoulders while at the same time moaning. I knew that he didn't even consider wanting to become my mate right now, for he didn't even bother messing with my spark cords. I guess he only wanted to make love so that he could "act" younger. Maybe…

A couple minutes went by, when Ratchet smashed pelvic plates with me to where his spike was completely inside of me. It didn't hurt like before, when Optimus had mated with me. I started to move my legs just a little bit. Ratchet clasped his lips onto my neck and gently cooed to me. I let out a little giggle and kissed the top of his head. He then pulled his spike out, but stayed on top of me.

I let out a little giggle and moved my arms to the top of my head. "Feel young again?" I murmured. He let out a low chuckle and kissed me on the lips.

"Younger than I ever have…"

Part 8

Optimus and the others had went to scout for Energon, but they got into a fight with the Decepticons. Optimus had said Orion started to panic when he saw the Decepticons heading their way. He started to shoot with his eyes closed. He shot a couple of air troopers down and wounded them, but they weren't killed. Optimus had to pull Orion away from the battle.

Ratchet was acting different then he usually did. Whenever I would walk near him, he would simply smile and wink at me. Apparently he felt younger now. I sure didn't. I felt older… slower… Like weight was being added on to my body… Weight… weight… weight…

I was lying on a table next to Ratchet. I was hooked up to a special machine that detects newly developed sparks. He was carefully looking at his computer, trying to see if there was a pulse. I then heard small beats. I looked at Ratchet in amazement.

"There's one in there, isn't there?" He slowly moved his gaze towards me and nodded his head. I looked down at my stomach and shivered. Another sparkling… from a different father… Optimus would be pissed…

"You'd need to open your stomach chamber if you wanted to see the sex," he murmured. I gulped and shook my head.

"Not now… I don't want Optimus to know…" Just then, Optimus walked over to the table.

"I already know," he spoke. I gulped.

"Are you mad?" I stammered. He looked at me straight in the eye for a couple seconds and then shook his head.

"I could never get mad at you," he answered. I looked over at Orion who was talking with Bumblebee.

"How is he doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Optimus looked over towards his son.

"He's still a little shaky from the battle, but he'll recover." Orion looked over at me and waved. I waved back. Ratchet unhooked me from the machine and helped me sit up. Optimus looked at him through narrowed eyes. As soon as I was standing on my feet, Optimus grabbed my hand and held me to his chest.

"Come on, let's go talk with the others…" he murmured, his gaze still fixed onto Ratchet. I looked back at Ratchet and waved goodbye to him. He held his hand up and then looked back at his computer, not saying anything.

"Alright class, turn to page sixty three, and read the passage about thesis statements." This was the first time I had gone back to school since… well… you know… Jack was happy to see me. When I had first walked up the steps, he ran up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We had held hands all the way into the classroom. A couple of kids were staring at us awkwardly. I just ignored them.

I looked over at Jack and smiled. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper from my journal and started writing on it. I wrote, 'How is your day going?' I passed it on to him. I watched his read it and then start writing. He passed it back to me.

'It's going good, now that I saw you.' I let out a small giggle. I quickly hid the note when the teacher came walking by us. I pretended I was reading the book, when I really didn't care about it at all. I quickly got the note back out and wrote another message to him. 'Got any plans tonight?' I passed the note back to him. He quickly wrote something and passed it back to me.

'Why? You want to go somewhere?' I covered my mouth so that the teacher wouldn't hear me laughing. I quickly wrote another note. 'Maybe… Or maybe you should come to the base.' I threw it over to Jack. He caught it and opened it up. He scribbled something on it and then tossed it back.

'Sounds good to me.' I nodded my head and then stuffed the note in my pocket. I looked back at my book and continued to pretend to be interested in the reading the rest of the day.

As soon as the bell rang, I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. I looked down at my stomach and let out a sigh. It was starting to become visible. I couldn't let Jack think that there was something living in my stomach. He would be curious to know who the father was. I couldn't say 'Oh, it was Ratchet who conceived me!' That wouldn't be right…

Jack walked up to me and bumped my shoulder. "We ready to go now?" he asked. I giggled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He led me over to Arcee, and then we were on the way to the base.

Once we did make it there, I curiously looked over at Ratchet. He was fixing something up. I wasn't sure what it was. I led Jack over to Tayo and Kayo. Kayo curiously looked at Jack.

"Is she still deaf?" he asked. I could hear a hint of sorrow in his voice. Kayo perked her ears.

"No, I am not!" she shouted with glee. A smile appeared on Jack's face.

"That's great!" I let out a laugh. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead drive in, Raf and Miko quickly hopping out of them.

"Marisa!" Miko ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. I tried to say something, but she was squeezing me so tightly.

"Um… Miko? You're choking me!" I gasped. She quickly released me.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized. I fixed my hair and looked at Raf.

"How are you doing, Raf?" I asked.

"Oh, fine! Thanks for asking!" I nodded my head. I curiously looked over at Ratchet once again. He was still working on the… thingy-do-hicky. I didn't know why I couldn't keep my eyes off him… Was I really in love with him? Or did I just love him for what he did? I knew that making love wasn't a major priority, but why did it have to be so… nice? Jack waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little dizzy, that's all." Jack smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go talk with Arcee." I took one last glance at Ratchet before Jack had dragged me all the way to Arcee.

Nighttime finally came. Jack and the others had went home already. I was lying alone in my room. I had my hands on my stomach. Just then, my door opened and Optimus walked in. The door shut behind him.

"Hello," he greeted. I sat up.

"Hey." He sat down next to me and looked at my stomach.

"Do you know the sex?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was too afraid…" I murmured. Optimus set his hand on my stomach.

"Do you want to find out now?" I hesitated for a moment, and then nodded my head. I allowed my stomach chamber to open. Optimus looked inside. I looked down. The little spark was dark blue.

"It's a boy…" Optimus murmured.

Part 9

The son of a medic… That doesn't sound weird, does it? Sounds like you're about to say something, but turns out, you're not… I couldn't help but feel bad for the son I was going to have. What if Orion decided to pick on him, just because he was the son of a medic? Surly Orion wouldn't pick on his younger brother? Hopefully not.

Optimus was warily pacing back and forth in front of the groundbridge. I looked at him curiously and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm just a little worried about your son… the one you're conceived with right now." I curiously looked over at Ratchet and sighed.

"What is there to be concerned about? He's going to be born any day now. Ratchet has been checking on me regularly, and he's positive that he's healthy." Optimus nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for asking then," he murmured. I didn't mean to upset him. He walked away before I could say anything to him. I sadly walked over to Ratchet and grabbed his arm.

"What are you up to?" he asked me, his free hand grazing under my chin. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing at the moment." His hand went over to my stomach. He gently moved his hand from the top all the way to the bottom. The bulge was visible now. Well you would expect it would be since I was almost due to give birth. He smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Our son…" he murmured. He looked at me. "Are you going to be happy?"

"Of course!" I replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I love our son?" Ratchet looked at me like I knew what he was going to say.

"You know… cause he's the son of a medic." I let out a sigh and rested my head on his chest.

"Just because you're the medic doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving our child." He smiled and looked back at his computer.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me quietly. I rested my hand on his.

"Not really. I've already been through the birthing process once, I think I can do it again." Ratchet slid his hand to the top of mine. I let out a little laugh. I could feel him wrap his arms around my back and pull me closer to him. I cautiously looked over at Optimus, who was talking with Orion. Ratchet set his lips on my neck. I didn't move.

"Do you want to?" he asked me, his lips still attached to my neck. I know what he meant. I didn't want to know what he meant. I could feel his desire to mate escalating. He thinks just because we mated, he can mate with me whenever he wants to. Well, I'm no toy, but I sure do like someone that makes me happy.

"Wouldn't it hurt the little sparkling?" I asked, gently smoothing my hand across his back.

"Depending on how far I…"

"Okay! Don't say anymore!" I didn't shout it loud, but pretty loud enough for him to hear clearly. He removed his lips from my neck and looked at me carefully.

"You mean you don't want to?" he asked, his face full of mixed emotions. I sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just want to be careful with the sparkling still inside of my stomach chamber." Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed instead.

"If that makes you happy, I'm happy." He gently set his head on mine. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Optimus looking at me in horror. His face showed it all. He was clearly pissed that I was leaning against Ratchet, my chest touching his chest. I could feel Optimus' gaze burning my side. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Optimus had gone on a mission with all the others, once again. Didn't that sound awfully familiar? Ratchet had both my hands grasped in his. He was slowing moving to and fro, as if music was playing, which it wasn't. My head was rested on his chest, while he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You know," he started, "our sparkling should be coming soon…" I let my hand drop out of his. I reached forward just enough to be touching his spike cover. I could feel him shiver with pleasure. I could tell he was refraining from letting his spike pop out. I smiled and clasped my lips onto his neck. I could hear him let out a small groan before feeling his spike hit my leg. I released my grip from his neck and met eyes with him. He wanted it. He wanted it badly. I couldn't. The sparkling… What would happen? I didn't want to risk anything right now. He would have to wait until our sparkling was out of my stomach chamber.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I just can't risk the sparkling getting hurt…" Ratchet looked at me sadly. I didn't mean to make him upset. I wrapped my arms around his neck . I could feel his hands wrap tightly around my back. He didn't want to let me go.

I then felt a huge amount of pain. I set my hand on my stomach. Ratchet looked at me in terror.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I fell to my knees and cringed in pain.

"Sparkling… coming…" I gasped. Ratchet knelt down next to me and held my chin. I looked into his eyes. His eyes told me everything. It's going to be alright.

"Okay, just hang on." He gently helped me up and carried me over to his bed. I sat down and held my hands on my stomach. He sat down next to me and gently laid me down. Memories of my first birthing process flashed into my head.

"I-I'm scared…" I murmured to Ratchet. He set his hand on my stomach. He knew I was remembering the day.

"It'll be done before you know it," he whispered soothingly. I closed my eyes and allowed my stomach chamber to open. I could hear Ratchet gasp in amazement. What was wrong? Was something wrong with my sparkling? I shut my eyes even tighter than I had. I could feel Ratchet reach into my stomach chamber and grab the little sparkling. That took a load off me. I closed my stomach chamber and opened my eyes. Ratchet was holding our little sparkling in his arms. He was red and white, just like Ratchet. I sat up on the bed.

"Our little sparkling…" I murmured. Ratchet sat beside me, cradling the little Autobot in his arms.

"What are we going to name him?" I latched onto Ratchet's arm.

"Well, what do you want to name him?" Ratchet carefully looked at our sparkling and smiled.

"How about Greyson?" I looked at our sparkling closely. I said the name over and over in my head. He looked like a Greyson. I would love Greyson forever. I would never let him go. I would never betray him. And I definitely would never be ashamed of him being the son of the medic.

Part 10

Greyson had bonded well with Orion. The first time Orion saw his little brother, he had immediately said that he was going to be a great warrior, just like me and Optimus had told him when he was born. I could tell Greyson was going to be skinny when he was born. He's almost as skinny as Arcee! I didn't think that was possible.

Greyson and Orion were talking in the corner of the base. I was fooling around with my fingers near the computer. Ratchet was on it, of course. I didn't look at the screen, so I didn't know what he was doing. I could feel his gaze lock onto me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't reply. I kept my gaze locked onto my fingers. He walked away from his computer and sat down next to me. I could feel him wrap his arms around me. I made a small smile. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know…" I finally answered. "I guess I'm just a little out of sorts…"

"Why?" He pressed his body against mine. I laughed and gently pressed my lips onto his. He attempted to stick his tongue inside my mouth, but I held my tongue at the entrance of my mouth so that he couldn't stick it all the way inside. I could hear him let out a groan of disappointment. I pulled away from his lips and walked a little ways away. He walked back over to me.

"What's wrong?" There was something strange about his tone. Something that made him sound upset.

"I can't do this…" I murmured. He walked a little closer to me.

"Do what?" He held my hips and pulled me towards his body so that my undercarriage was touching his spike cover. I pulled away from his grip and looked at him with mad eyes.

"That!" I shouted. Both Greyson and Orion looked over at the both of us. I wiped my lips with my hand before continuing. "You always think that you can do whatever you want with me! You can't! I'm not just a plaything that you can fool around with!" Ratchet looked at me in shock. He took a couple steps back. Greyson was about to walk over, but Orion held his arm in front of him.

"I-I don't understand…" Ratchet mumbled. I looked at him furiously. I don't know why I just clicked. He thought I was the caring type, which would never ever snap like that. Well guess what? Sometimes Autobot's aren't what you expect!

"You never loved me!" I growled. "You only loved the way I felt. You only wanted to feel my body. You only wanted my love. You never cared about me. You only cared about acting younger." Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Greyson looked uneasy. He looked like he was about to tackle Orion and run up to me.

"Well… I…" Ratchet was starting to walk away from me. "I'm sorry if I made you unhappy…" He turned his back on me and walked over to the computer. I sighed and walked over to Greyson.

"Are you alright, mom?" he asked. I set my hand on my head. I didn't reply. Greyson wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?" Orion asked. I looked at Optimus' son. His eyes were filled with sadness, not curiosity. I felt like I was going to start shedding lubricant. Orion walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me as well. My two sons… comforting me…

"Well, me and Ratchet just got into an argument," I finally answered. Greyson looked at me.

"Is he still my dad?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. I had to smile.

"He'll always be your father…" I looked back at Ratchet. "But I'm never going to lock lips with him ever again…"

I was sitting on the cliff-face of the base, watching the sun fall. This was the only thing that I could think of to calm me after my fight with Ratchet. I was almost curled into a ball, my arms wrapped around my legs. I heard footsteps behind me. I was ready to see Ratchet, but instead it was Tayo and Kayo.

"We heard what happened," Kayo said quietly. "We're so sorry…" I smiled. They both walked closer to me and sat down on each side of me.

"It's alright…" I quietly murmured. Tayo let out a sigh.

"Maybe you could go for Optimus again?" she suggested. I glared at her.

"After mating with Ratchet? I don't think he even loves me anymore!" I wailed.

"Oh, Marisa! He still loves you! He always has, and always will!" Kayo had said. I couldn't help but disagree with her. How could he still love me? I was a disgrace to all Cybertronian beings. I stood up and started walking away.

"He'll never love me…" I mumbled. "Even as time goes by, he'll never forgive me for my decision..."

Part 11

It seemed that after fighting with Ratchet I hadn't wanted to go to the base at all. But the base was practically my new home now, so why would I want to leave? I've seen Optimus glance at me once in a while, but he hadn't talked to me in a while. We've went on a couple missions, but I've been clinging close to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was practically the only Autobot that I could hang around, besides Kayo, Tayo, and my sons. When I had fought with Ratchet, he had comforted me. I felt like I had never even mated with Ratchet. It was a slow process, but I finally had to admit it… I was falling in love with Bumblebee.

We were on a mission. Ratchet had detected a fresh Energon pulse. Optimus had insisted that Orion lead the patrol. Orion had hesitated, but then agreed. I guess this was a test to see if he was fit to be the next Prime. In his patrol were Bumblebee, Greyson, and me.

So far we hadn't run into any Decepticons. That was good. Bumblebee was walking beside me as we were tracking down the Energon.

"Good thing Starscream isn't around," I told Bumblebee. He nodded his head.

(He's a pain in the undercarriage.) I smiled at him and looked at Orion.

"Are we any closer to the pulse?" I asked him. He looked at the Energon detector closely.

"It should be right here," he said, pointing to the side of a cliff. I looked at Bumblebee. He looked at me.

(Ladies first?) I giggled and allowed my arm to transform into a gun. I waited for Bumblebee to get his gun out. Once he did, we both shot at the cliff at the same time. The cliff broke to reveal the Energon crystals sticking out. I smiled at Bumblebee and walked up to the cliff. Bumblebee following quickly.

"This isn't much," Orion said. "But at least it's something." I gently cut one of the crystals until it feel onto the ground. It didn't break. Bumblebee walked up to it and lifted it into his arms.

"I just love the way Energon glows in the sun…" I blurted out randomly. Bumblebee met my eyes. He smiled and walked over to Greyson.

(Carry this back to base,) he beeped. Greyson grabbed the load and started walking away from Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked back at me.

(Can you grab a crystal?) he asked. I nodded my head and picked up another crystal. I still couldn't get over how it glowed in the sunlight. Orion walked up to us.

"We should be heading back now," he said. "We've got plenty now." I nodded my head. Orion clicked his headset on.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge here," he called. In a matter of seconds, the groundbridge portal appeared. Bumblebee looked at me once and nodded his head. He ran through the portal to the other side, me, Orion, and Greyson quickly following.

Inside the base, I set my load down next to Ratchet's computer. He looked at it curiously and then at me. I looked away from him immediately and walked away from him. I heard him sigh. I shook my head and walked closer to Bumblebee.

"That's quite a lot of Energon…" Optimus murmured as he walked up to me. I nodded my head.

"Orion was the one who found the source." I pointed my finger towards Optimus' son. Orion was talking with Greyson. Optimus walked over to Orion and laughed. He patted his back.

"Excellent job, Orion. You did well." Orion smiled, grateful of his father's praise.

"Thanks." Optimus nodded his head and then looked back at me. I looked away from him. He hated me… I just knew he hated me… I couldn't let it slip out of my head… he hated me… and he always would…

Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Tayo, and Kayo went out on a special training mission with Orion and Greyson. I was alone at the base with Bumblebee. Alone with him… alone…

I was staring at the couch that was located in the center of the base. It was big enough for an Autobot to sit on. It was hard to tell if it could hold two…

I then heard his footsteps approaching me. I turned to face him.

"Hello," I greeted. He sat down next to me.

(Hey.) he greeted back. I looked over his body and let out a giggle. He laughed. (What are you doing?)

"Nothing…" I murmured. I set my hand on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

(You're up to something…) he laughed. I smiled at him and smoothed my hand down his chest.

"Oh… Am I?" I asked him curiously. He nodded his head. I moved my hand down towards his spike plate. I wanted it so badly… but I didn't know if he wanted it now…

(You're hot, femme…) he growled playfully. I looked up at him, and surprisingly, a smirk appeared on my face. He nodded his head in approval.

I slid onto his lap and locked gazes with him. He let out a low beep and moved his spike over my port. I carefully looked down at his hips.

"Do it…" I moaned. He let out another beep and pushed his spike into my port. I set my hands on his shoulders and let out a small gasp. He held his hands firmly on my hips, making sure I didn't slip away from him. He started by thrusting into me softly. I looked at his face. He didn't really have lips, so I just went to my other method. I smashed my head into his, a blue static bolt forming in between our foreheads. Beeping of surprise, he started thrusting harder. I moaned and pulled my body closer to his, as close as I could get. I lifted my head away from his and looked around cautiously, making sure the others weren't returning yet. Nope.

Bumblebee was thrusting even harder and deeper. I mean… wow… he was just so amazing… I guess that's how good a young warrior is…

I moaned and clicked my chest into his. "You love me… don't you?" I moaned. He laughed and moaned at the same time.

(Oh of course…) I smiled so sexily to him. I think he enjoyed that. He crushed our pelvic plates together and let out a loud and long beep. I grinded my hands against his shoulders and tried to pull away, but he was holding onto my hips tightly. His Energon… I could feel it seeping out of my port…

"Oh… give me more, my love…" I murmured to him softly. I knew there was nothing more he could do. His spike was in as far as it was able to go, so what else was there to do?

(I will give you everything…) he beeped. He carefully lifted me up and we fell to the ground. I was laying flat on my back. He drew his spike back and then pushed in, hard, one last time. He beeped loudly. I let out a small whine. He looked at me, but he knew I didn't want him to retreat. I truly didn't want him to, but I was worried that the others would walk in at any moment. He knew.

He pulled away from my body and rested at my side. It was funny. We were both just laying on the floor of the base. I was breathing heavily, enjoying the last moments that we had just been through. Bumblebee was beeping quietly, probably his way of 'breathing'.

"You were so good…" I murmured to him. He rolled onto his side and touched his head to mine.

(You were as well…) I giggled and pulled my body closer to his.

"Thank you…" I murmured.

(Anything for you…) he replied softly.

Part 12

It seemed that I couldn't stay away from him. No matter how hard I tried, I seemed to pull closer to him. Even when the others were around, I would stick close to him. Optimus had always looked at me sadly. But I still knew he hated me back from when I mated with Ratchet. Now that I mated with Bumblebee, he probably hated me even more.

We were sitting on a ledge inside the base. Bumblebee had my hand grasped in his. I had my body pressed up against his. I just loved the feel of his body…

Tayo and Kayo were sitting on another ledge. Everyone else was just scrambled around the base. They were discussing about Orion and Greyson's last training session.

"I think Greyson maneuvered well through those rocks," Kayo had brought up. "Orion was too bulky to go through them."

"Hey! I'm not that bulky!" Orion growled. Kayo giggled and then looked towards Tayo.

"I think Orion did well all together. Just everything he did was so… so…" She paused for a moment. "Well… I can't really find the words for it… but he was good." Orion laughed.

"Aw… thanks Tayo." Tayo nodded her head in approval. Ratchet looked over at Greyson.

"Did you have something to say?" he asked his son curiously. Greyson looked at Ratchet for a brief moment, and then looked away. Ever since me and Ratchet had gotten into that fight, he hasn't been talking with his father. Poor Ratchet… everyone was ebbing away from him.

"Greyson… please answer him…" I murmured under my breath. Bumblebee heard me and touched his head to mine. Optimus looked over at us and sighed.

"Greyson, answer your father," he demanded. Not in a harsh tone, but a soft, fatherly tone. Greyson looked up at Optimus and then back at the ground.

"No…" he groaned quietly. I barley even heard him. Ratchet looked at Greyson sadly and sighed.

"I see…" Greyson stood up and cleared his throat.

"Um… I'm gonna head out for a little bit…" he murmured. He walked out of the base without taking one glance at me. I looked at Bumblebee sadly. He looked back at me.

(He'll be alright…) he murmured to me. I looked over at the others and noticed Arcee with her hands clenched into fists.

"I'll be right back," she growled to the others. I sure hope she wasn't planning on hurting Greyson, or I would hurt her back. And I mean, I would HURT her! Like, HARD! I stood up quickly and got in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked in a angry tone. She looked at me with a frown.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Greyson…" she growled. "Get out of my way!" She pushed my shoulder and continued out of the base. I glared back at her angrily. Bumblebee grabbed my shoulder before I could go after.

(Leave her be, my love…) he murmured softly. (I saw the look in her eyes.) Surly not. Surly she didn't have it in her eyes. No… she couldn't have… But… I had to take Bee's word… So that meant…

Arcee was in love with Greyson…

It was dark. Too dark. Pitch black. Nighttime. I was sort of afraid of the dark. I know I'm an Autobot and all, but the dark kind of creeps me out.

I was outside of the base. I had Bumblebee tell Ratchet to send me out here so I could have a few moments to myself. At least… I thought I was by myself.

I heard heavy steps approaching me from where I was standing. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. I then heard heavy breathing, and then laughing. Such a menacing laugh… I swerved around to face the stranger. I would have screamed, but I was tackled, and my mouth was covered.

"Sshh…" it growled in my ear. "You won't want to scream when I'm around…" I struggled desperately, trying to free myself from his grip. He held on tighter. He laughed once again.

"If you want me to rip your spark out before I take you to Megatron, try to escape." I stopped my struggling. I looked into the stranger's eyes. He was a pure Decepticon. Strange… I have never seen him around…

"Who are you?" I growled as he removed his hand from over my mouth. He laughed coldly.

"Spiderkrept." He pulled out a stasis gun and smiled. "And you're coming with me." Before I could reply, he shot me with the gun, and I was drowned into a darkened world.

When I woke, I was chained. My hands were cuffed above my head, my legs dangling below. I looked around. My optics were still a little blurry from just awakening. I saw a tall figure approaching me. I blinked my eyes a couple times and then realized my location.

I was on the Decepticon war ship.

I looked at the figure that was approaching me closely. I widened my eyes as I realized that it was the Lord of all Decepticons. The big, bad Megatron.

He laughed as he approached me. "Well, well, I didn't know we had another Autobot to extinguish." I looked at him, speechless. I couldn't speak. He laughed again. "Tell me, Autobot…" He grabbed my head and growled. "Where is the location of the Autobot base?" I growled and tried to struggle free from his grip.

"Like I would tell you…" I managed to growl out. He smiled coldly and released his grip from my head.

"I knew you wouldn't tell." He took a couple steps back from me. "Starscream!" he called. I widened my eyes. No. He couldn't be serious! Could he?

A few moments passed, when Starscream did enter the room. Megatron looked back at his second in command. Starscream looked up at Megatron.

"Yes, my Lord?" Megatron looked at me and pointed one of his claws in my direction.

"Finish this weak Autobot," he growled. Starscream's gaze slowly drifted towards me. Once his eyes were locked onto me, he let out a gasp.

"But, Lord Megatron! I…"

"Do you want me to finish her instead?" Megatron held his hand into a fist. Starscream gulped and shook his head.

"N-no…" He looked at me and then back at Megatron. "But may I do it alone?" he begged. Megatron looked at me with narrowed eyes. I met eyes with him. My eyes were wide with terror, afraid of my fate. Megatron growled once and then started walking out.

"Make sure to clean up the mess once you are finished." After exiting, the door closed behind him. Starscream sighed and looked over at me.

"You're lucky you're beautiful, Autobot," he muttered. He walked up to me and unhooked me from my cuffs. I fell to the ground.

"I-I don't understand…" I stammered. "What are you doing?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you escape!" I looked at him curiously.

"Why would a Decepticon want to help an Autobot?" I asked. He sighed and turned around to face me.

"Because… Your beauty… intrigues me…" Without realizing it, I blushed. Oh no! This could not be happening to me. I couldn't fall in love with him! I was in love with Bumblebee! But…

"Oh… thanks…" I murmured. I then thought… what if this was a trap? "This isn't a trap, is it?" I asked, just out of curiosity. He started walking closer to me.

"I can assure you, this is no trap." He knelt down in front of me. I looked over his body carefully. I moved my face closer to his.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked. He moved his face closer to mine, our lips almost touching.

"Let me show you that I can be trusted…" Before either of us could speak another word, our lips touched. At first soft, then he pulled me closer to him. The kiss was now hard, not soft like before. I set my hands on each side of his face and moaned into his mouth. He moaned back and stroked his hands down my back and over my aft. Oh… I liked that… I moved onto his lap, begging him to do that again. He moved his hands over my back once again and then over my aft. I shivered with pleasure.

As if it seemed everything would get much sweeter, the door to the room opened, and Megatron walked in.

"Are you done yet, Starscream?" he growled. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he spotted me and his second in command. Starscream pulled away from my lips and looked over at the Decepticon Lord. I quickly slid off of his lap and fell on the ground.

"Lord Megatron! It's not what you think!" I looked at Megatron in fear. He looked at me and growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he screamed in rage. Starscream stood up in front of me, trying to protect me from Megatron's evil clutches. Megatron looked at me and scowled.

"Nothing!" Starscream answered. Megatron shook his head in anger and ran up at Starscream. I stood up quickly trying to run away from him. I thought he was going for Starscream. Boy… sometimes I can guess wrong… Megatron swerved directions and headed towards me. Within seconds, he was at my side. He extended his claws and slashed at my side. I gasped in pain and then I fell to the metal ground below. Starscream gasped and ran up to my body. He looked over me once and then picked me up.

"Starscream! Don't you dare leave me!" Megatron shouted. Starscream scowled at Megatron and then ran out of the room, holding on to me tightly.

"STARSCREAM! YOU FOOL!" Megatron shouted in the air as we both left the room. I was starting to feel dizzy. I looked at my side. Energon was trickling out. It was dripping onto Starscream's shoulder.

Moments went by, when Starscream set me down on a steel bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. This was probably his corridor. Hopefully Megatron wouldn't walk in.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, panic in his voice. I breathed in and looked at my side. He gazed at the wound and then shook his head. "Oh no…" He held up his arm and connected to another 'cons comm link. "Knockout, I need you in my corridor, now!"

"Why?" Knockout replied on the other end of the link. Starscream growled impatiently.

"Just hurry!" he shouted before ending the call. He looked back at me. I looked up at him.

"It hurts…" I breathed. He set his hand on my shoulder.

"I know…" He looked over my body curiously. Not at the wound, but at everything else. He lifted his hand and held it in midair. He looked back at me before he set his hand on my chest plates. I moaned, but it came out so quietly, I don't think he heard me. He gently moved his hand downward, gliding over the rest of my chest, my stomach, and then near my port. He lifted his hand off my body as the door to his corridor opened.

"So what exactly did you want, Starscream?" he asked curiously. He then spotted my body on the ground and then he ran up to me. "What happened to her?!" Starscream looked up at him.

"Megatron almost killed her…" he murmured. Knockout knelt down next to my body and examined my wound. He looked at me sympathetically.

"It hurts…" I breathed. He nodded his head.

"I know it does…" He pulled out a stasis needle and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" Starscream asked, growing anxious. Knockout looked at Starscream.

"I'm going to put this into her chest so that she doesn't feel anything." Starscream looked at me. I looked up at him.

"It'll be alright…" I murmured. Starscream hesitated for a moment, and then nodded his head. Knockout looked at me once more before sticking the needle into my chest. I looked at Starscream.

"You're gonna be fine…" he murmured to me. "You're gonna be fine…" he repeated softly. I smiled and then closed my eyes, the stasis needle taking its effect on me.

Part 13

He was on my mind. I could never stop thinking about him. Just the feel of him, the look of him. It was all stuck in my head. I wanted him again. So badly… But Bumblebee… I would hurt him, as well as myself. I loved them both… but… Oh! It was all so hard!

I was on my bed. Staring at the ground. My hands were over my stomach. This was not right. Not right at all… There was more weight on me then there should have been. I knew what that meant… Bumblebee had given me a sparkling.

Bumblebee walked into my room and sat down next to me. (Everything alright?) he asked curiously. I looked at him and then back at my stomach. His gaze drifted to my stomach and then he touched my shoulder. (There's one in there, isn't there?) I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"I didn't know this would happen…" I murmured. "I mean… I feel terrible… you know that, right?"

(Why do you feel terrible, my love?)

"Because… first I had a son with Optimus, then another with Ratchet… and now… I'm going to have a sparkling with you…" He looked at me sadly and then touched his head to mine.

(What matters is that you're happy…) he murmured softly. I smiled.

"I guess…" The truth was, I didn't know if I was happy anymore. I knew I was grateful that I would be having another sparkling… but… it just didn't feel right… I was stuck in a hard place. No matter where I turned, I always ran into a difficult situation.

"Come on, Marisa. You can't be sad like this all the time." Kayo was trying to cheer me up. That was awful nice of her, but I wasn't in the mood to be talking with anyone. Kayo bumped my shoulder.

"Come on! Talk!" she demanded. I shook my head. I turned my body so that I wasn't facing her. She ran back in front of me. "Come on! Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours!" I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi…" I muttered before turning away from her again. She growled and then pushed my shoulder.

"Come on! Seriously! You need to get your head out of the clouds!" I looked at her once more and then sighed.

"Looks like I can't just ignore you," I laughed. She nodded her head.

"Agreed." She sat down next to me. "So what's bugging you?"

"Didn't Bumblebee tell you?" I asked her curiously. She shook her head.

"No. What happened?" I looked warily from side to side. No one was paying any attention.

"I'm expecting his sparkling…" I whispered to her. She perked her ears and let out a small, joyful gasp.

"Marisa, that's great!" she said with glee. As much as I wanted it to be wonderful, I knew that I had betrayed Bumblebee. I mean, come on! It was so obvious! I wanted to mate with Starscream, but I didn't get the chance. I'm lucky I didn't, cause I was unaware of the sparkling that was developing inside of me. I wanted to see Starscream's face again, though… But what if Megatron killed him for locking lips with the enemy?

Kayo waved her tail in front of my face. "Hello! Are you listening to me?" I blinked twice.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?"

"I said that Bumblebee must be proud." I nodded my head in agreement. Bumblebee probably would be proud. I would be too… but it was just so hard…

Without noticing, Greyson walked up to me. "Hey," he greeted. He sat down next to me.

"Oh hi," I greeted back. Kayo looked at him and nodded her head.

"Greyson," she spoke. Greyson returned the nod.

"So what brings you over here?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"I just thought I'd let you know that…" he paused for a moment. "I'm in love with Arcee." I widened my eyes.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful!" I wrapped my arms around him and laughed.

"Yeah… she came to me when I walked outside the base, and she said that she was falling in love with me. I realized that I was too. She just was afraid to tell me, cause she thought I would get killed like Tailgate and Cliffjumper."

"Yeah? Well I'm happy for you, Greyson." He nodded his head and looked towards Kayo.

"How about you, Kayo? Like anyone here?" Kayo widened her eyes.

"Oh! Um… no… not really…" I looked at Kayo with narrowed eyes. For some reason, that was hard to believe. I could tell she liked someone. But I couldn't guess who. Bulkhead maybe? No… Maybe… Optimus? No… I just couldn't guess.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Arcee a little bit, okay?" Greyson stood up and started walking away towards Arcee.

"Alright. I'll talk with you later then." Greyson nodded his head and then approached Arcee. Kayo looked at me.

"Um… I have to go outside for fresh air…" she murmured before jumping off the ledge and running outside. I watched her curiously and shook my head. I just knew she liked someone, but she was keeping it a secret. I had to find out who, no matter what the costs.

Kayo had returned shortly. I had noticed Energon on a couple parts of her body. I didn't want to say anything. She didn't approach Ratchet to get an examination or anything. The look of the Energon was awfully familiar. So familiar…

Kayo was looking around cautiously. She was about to head out of the base again. And I was determined to follow her to see what she was up to. As she slid through the exit, I followed, making sure she didn't know I was following. Surprisingly, she stopped out in front of the base. Suddenly, a groundbridge portal appeared, and then she jumped through. I had no time to think about my decision. I ran after her and jumped through the portal after her.

When I landed, I immediately recognized my location. Once again, I found myself in the Decepticon war ship. Why would Kayo come here? Was she turning into a Decepticon? No, she couldn't. She was too friendly to even say a horrible insult.

I watched Kayo. She entered a room that the door was open. I quickly followed. The door shut before I could enter. I carefully looked from side to side, making sure no one was walking around. I then looked inside the room from the little window that was built in the door.

There was a Vehicon in there with Kayo. The Vehicon looked at her curiously. Kayo nodded her head and then transformed into her ultimode. Oh no… I knew exactly what she was going to do!

She pulled herself closer to the Vehicon, smashing her head into his. The Vehicon grabbed her legs and lifted her onto his body. I could barely see it, but I managed to catch a glimpse of his spike entering her port. No! Kayo! This wasn't right!

Even through the large doors, I could hear Kayo moaning and laughing. She was enjoying herself. I couldn't believe she was doing this! The Vehicon's hands were on Kayo's aft. Her tail was sweeping gently to and fro. She enjoyed it. The Vehicon did as well. I couldn't believe this. Kayo… why?

Before I could continue to watch them, I felt extreme pain hit my stomach. Oh no! I was on the enemy ship…

And the sparkling was coming…

Part 14

It was him. Out of my pained state, I saw him. He looked at me, terrified. He knelt down next to my body and examined me carefully. He lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. He rushed me to his corridor and then set me on the steel bed.

I looked up at him, my eyes barely open. "S-starscream…" I murmured. He nodded his head and set his hand on the side of my face.

"I'm here…" he murmured back. I cringed in pain as the sparkling moved once again. Starscream looked at my stomach.

"You're having a sparkling?" he asked anxiously. I nodded my head. He set his hand on my stomach and then looked back at me. "I'm going to fetch Knockout." He moved his face closer to mine. "I promise I'll come back as quick as I can…" I shook my head.

"Don't leave me…" I breathed. He moved closer so that his lips barely touched mine.

"I'll be back as quick as I can… I promise…" He grabbed my hand and then set it on his chest. "With all my spark…" He quickly touched his lips to mine and then rushed out of the room to retrieve Knockout. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. This sparkling was being difficult. I wanted it out of me.

Moments went by, and Starscream finally arrived with Knockout following behind him. Knockout approached my body and set his hand on my stomach.

"It's definitely ready to come out," he said. "It would be best to put her in stasis while I take the sparkling out." Starscream looked at me worriedly.

"You don't mind, right?" he asked me.

"As long as it makes the pain stop!" I shouted as a huge amount of pain hit me. Starscream widened his eyes.

"Hurry up and put the needle in!" Knockout did as he was told and put the stasis needle into my chest. It didn't take long, before I was fast asleep, awaiting for the sparkling to be born.

The time went by faster than expected. It seemed that I opened my eyes right when the stasis went into effect. Starscream was standing over me. When he saw my eyes open, he moved closer to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled.

"Better…" He smiled back.

"That's good…" I slowly sat up. He moved his face closer to mine. I wanted him… so badly… He wanted me to… He moved closer until our lips were pressed together. I wanted him to get on the bed with me, but Knockout walked in with a bundle in his arms. Starscream quickly pulled away from my lips and cleared his throat.

"Knockout," he muttered. Knockout approached me and then smiled.

"It's a mech," he murmured. Another one! Wow! This was so amazing! I grabbed the bundle from his arms and cradled him in my own. Starscream looked at him curiously. He had the same yellow exterior as his father.

"It's that one Autobot's child… I think Bumblebee is his name?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah…" The mech was so adorable. He opened his eyes. They were blue, just like an Autobot. Starscream let out a small laugh.

"He's a cute one…" I smiled and looked at him. He looked at me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to have a child of his own. Well… I don't know if he wanted a child… But… There was something in his eyes…

"By the way," Knockout interrupted. "Why were you on our ship?" I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't tell him that I had followed Kayo here. After what I witnessed, I didn't really want to think about Kayo. I looked at Starscream and smiled.

"I came here… to…" I set one of my hands on Starscream's face. "see someone…" Starscream smiled. Knockout rolled his eyes.

"Why would an Autobot come here to see a Decepticon?" Starscream smiled and moved his face closer to mine.

"Because some Decepticons can be deeply in love with an Autobot…" I smiled and moved my face closer to his.

"And because some Autobots are crazy enough to fall in love with a Decepticon." I let out a giggle as Starscream kissed my cheek.

"Oh please, Starscream. You don't want Megatron to try and kill her again, do you?" Starscream was about to kiss me again, when Knockout said those words. He moved his face a little ways away and glared at Knockout.

"Could you please let us talk in private?" he asked him, a little of a harsh tone in his voice. Knockout shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the corridor. Starscream looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry about him."

"Oh no, it's alright…" I murmured. I looked at my son again and smiled. "I'll have to have Bumblebee help me name him when I get going back…" Starscream looked at me sadly.

"Oh… right… when you get going back…" I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He loved me. But… I think I did too… I smiled sympathetically and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'll miss you…" He returned the kiss on my lips. We stayed there for a while, savoring our possible last kiss. I didn't want him to pull away. I wanted him to stay with me, forever… I wanted to spark with him… I didn't care if he was a Decepticon… I loved him…

But as much as I wanted it to last, he pulled away from me. I moaned of disappointment. He was disappointed as well. He looked at me sadly. I could feel lubricant build up in my optics. A tear slid down my cheek and landed on my newly born son. He didn't move, nor speak. Don't worry, he wasn't dead. He was asleep. Starscream held one of his hands under my chin.

"Now, now… please don't cry…" I couldn't help it. I wanted to stay with him now. More tears fell out. He wiped my optics with his finger. "Please don't…"

"I just don't want to lose you…" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me.

"And you won't…" he murmured.

"But… what if Megatron kills you if he finds out about us?" Starscream kissed my cheek.

"If he does, I'll give him a fake explanation…" I shook my head.

"I just don't want to risk losing you…" Starscream sighed and touched his head to mine.

"We need to get you back to your base… The other Autobots might be wondering where you are…" I looked at Starscream sadly.

"But… but…"

"Ssshh…" He set a single finger on my lips. "It'll be alright…" I had to believe his word. I hesitantly nodded my head. He smiled understandingly and walked out of the room. I looked at the little sparkling.

"We'll be home soon…" I murmured to him softly.

(He's so handsome…) Bumblebee murmured to me. I had been returned to the base by Starscream. Our goodbye was short, cause I didn't want to start crying again.

I looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "Yeah… he is…" I stroked our son's head and giggled. "What do you think we should name him? Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.

(To tell you the truth… I have no idea…) I looked at the mech and smiled.

"How about Wasp?" I asked. Bumblebee looked at me and laughed.

(Why? Because I'm a bee, and now he's going to be a wasp?) I laughed as well.

"I guess you could say that." He smiled and then looked back at Wasp. He was starting to toss and turn in his sleep. I giggled. He was so cute. But besides thinking about Wasp and Bumblebee, I had one other thing on my mind.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was stuck in my mind. I wanted to feel him now. I wanted him to be with me now. I wanted Starscream.

Part 15

"Alright! You're one awesome Autobot!" Miko had shouted. It had been a harder secret now. Since the kids saw Greyson and Wasp, they started suspecting something. Jack even guessed that Wasp was Arcee's son. I almost laughed.

Wasp nodded his head and laughed. "Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah, I guess I am awesome." He stuck his chest out proudly. Miko laughed.

"I can't believe it! You're just like me! Well, except you're a big giant robot…" Wasp smiled and gently fist pounded with her, not trying to hurt her hand. I was a little ways away from them. I was sitting on the ledge I usually sat on whenever I had nothing else to do. Jack was sitting next to me.

"Hard to believe they found another one…" he murmured. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I mean, I was just helping clean around the base, when they came through the groundbridge carrying him in their arms. It scared me to death." Jack smiled and kissed my cheek. Man! I couldn't stand being in this relationship with him anymore! You have no idea!

Jack leaned in closer to me, ready to kiss me on the lips. I looked at his lips. No. No, I couldn't do this anymore. I had to show him. This was the only time I could think of to show him. The longer I waited, the more I would hurt him. So… I was going to show him and the others who I really was.

I moved a little ways away from him. He looked at me sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I can't do this anymore…" I murmured. Miko and Raf looked in our direction. The others did as well. Orion widened his eyes in surprise. He knew what I was going to do. Jack looked at me sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" I shook my head and stood up.

"There's something I should have told you… back when I first met you…" He looked at me, confused.

"I don't understand…" he muttered. I looked at him sadly and then looked at Miko and Raf. They were looking at me curiously. I breathed in and then sighed. I transformed into Autobot mode. Jack stared up at me, his jaw dropping at the sight of me.

"WHAT?!" Miko shouted. She looked surprised as well. Same with Raf. Not as much as Jack.

"No. N-no, this isn't right…" He looked up at me teary eyed. "You're telling me… you've been lying to me… all this time?" I looked at him sadly.

"Jack… I didn't want you finding out who I really was. I mean…" I couldn't find any other words to confront him. He was starting to back away from me.

"So… what about the other Autobots then? Lied about them too?" I looked towards my sons and sighed. They all walked up to my side and stood by me.

"They're my sons…" I murmured. Orion looked down at Jack.

"I'm Optimus' son." He looked over at Greyson.

"I'm Ratchet's son." Greyson nodded his head to Jack and then looked at Wasp. Wasp cleared his throat.

"I'm Bumblebee's son." Jack shook his head and stood beside Miko and Raf.

"I still can't believe you lied to me, Marisa…" he murmured. I could see the tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Jack, I didn't mean to hurt you like this…" He shook his head.

"You didn't even love me. You just did all that so I wouldn't find out who you really were." I shook my head. I couldn't stand listening to him anymore. I turned my head away from him.

"Come on, Jack. I'll take you home," Arcee offered. Jack took one last glance at me and then hopped on Arcee. They zoomed out of the base. I turned around so I was facing Miko and Raf.

"Maybe you two should get going too…" I murmured. They were still looking up at me, shocked. Bulkhead transformed into his car mode and awaited for Miko to hop in. Bumblebee walked up to me and touched his head to mine softly.

(You had to tell them sometime…) he murmured. (I'm glad you did… Now you won't have to worry anymore…) He transformed into his car mode and allowed Raf to hop in. Miko looked at me once more before entering Bulkhead, and they drove out of base, quickly followed by Bumblebee and Raf. I almost started to sob. Orion wrapped his arms around me.

"You did the right thing, mom…" he murmured. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Lubricant started shedding all over the place. All three of my sons wrapped their arms around me.

"Don't cry mom…" Greyson comforted me. Wasp kissed my cheek gently.

"Yeah… It'll be alright from here on out…" I smiled at all my sons. They were all so sweet to me. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Optimus, Ratchet, Kayo and Tayo looking at me and my sons. I glanced down at Kayo. She seemed like her regular self. Too bad she didn't know that her secret was spotted now. I knew she was leaving base to mate with that Vehicon. But I couldn't be thinking about that right now. What only mattered was that I had crushed Jack's feelings, and he would probably never want to see me ever again…

I was out for a walk. I had to get away from the base. There were too many bad things going through my mind back there. Out here, I just felt all my troubles ebb away from me. I was more calm. More peaceful.

I was sitting by an old oak tree. There was no one outside. The sky was pitch dark. I wasn't as afraid of the dark as I was before. My fear seemed to disappear. Maybe from hanging around in the dark for a while… I don't know…

I looked behind me at the tree. There was a tiny engraving of a couple's initials. I smiled. I loved how people did that. I just wish someone else's initials were engraved in it.

Without realizing it at first, I saw a figure approaching me. It was an awful familiar figure. It took me a couple seconds to finally realize who it was. A huge grin appeared on my face. Tears started streaming down my face. I stood up and ran up to him, jumping into his arms.

Starscream came back for me.

Part 16

I held onto his shoulders and continued crying. I just didn't want to let him go. Not again… Megatron didn't kill him… I was so relieved… That's why I was crying.

He had his arms wrapped around me tightly. He didn't want to let me go either. I tried to catch my breath, but it seemed impossible with all this crying I was doing. He pulled me closer to him.

"It's alright… I'm here now…" he murmured to me softly. I looked into his eyes. Now that Wasp has been out of me for several months, I think the time was right. I wanted him now. He wanted me now. We both wanted each other.

"Don't leave me ever again…" I murmured to him. He sighed and didn't reply. I knew that meant he had to leave again. I didn't want him to. No… I couldn't let him. He needed to stay with me…

Moving my hand carefully to the side of his face, I kissed his lips once and drew back. He smiled and then pulled me closer, pushing our lips together. Not soft… hard… He was going to do it. And I was going to let him. I pulled away from his lips and rested my head on his chest.

"I want you now…" I moaned. I stepped back over to the tree and sat on my legs. He approached me with caution and then sat down against the tree. I slid onto his lap and looked at his lips. He smiled.

"If you want me now, then take me…" I moaned and then smashed our lips together. Oh, this is what I've been waiting for! He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and adjusted his legs, moving mine with them so that my port was directly over his spike. I moaned into his mouth, wanting it. He moaned as he slid his spike into my port. Our lips were still locked together. I opened my mouth and moaned directly into his. I moved my hands behind his head and pulled my body even closer to his. He moaned as he started thrusting into me. I looked at his neck and set my lips on it. He let out a small laugh.

"Oh femme… you're so tasty…" I removed my lips from his neck and moved them up to his lips. I wanted him to go harder. I let out a playful growl.

"Come on… give me more…" He groaned and then started thrusting even harder. I moaned even louder. He moved his hands down my back and over my aft, like he did back on the war ship. Oh… I just loved this Decepticon…

I moved my hands down his own back. He moaned and then laid me down on the ground, thrusting even deeper. I moaned again and pressed my lips into his. He wrapped his tongue around mine. I pulled away and gasped as he went harder.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"N-no… You just scared me with the sudden change of speed…" He smiled and then went even harder and deeper. I moaned and then widened my eyes.

"What? What is it?" Starscream huffed.

"I-isn't Soundwave sharp on security? I mean, I know you're away from your ship… but can't he see you still?" Starscream shook his head.

"I don't think he can see us… Even if he did, he can't talk… so what's he gonna do?" Without letting me reply, he thrusted in hard one last time. He held the position for a couple moments, and then he stood up and walked back over to the tree. I sat up and looked at him.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a smile on his face. I stood up and walked over to him. I pressed my chest into his and smiled.

"I know I am..." I set a hand on the side of his face. "How about you?" He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I am as well." I stroked my hand down his chest and down to his spike plate. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me and smiled back. I moved my face closer to his. He moved his closer until the space between us was no more. I just loved the feel of him… everything about him… I wanted him to stay with me. But I knew he had to go back to the Decepticons. I just wish there were an easier way to stay with him…

I had returned to base shortly after I had mated with Starscream. Bumblebee didn't know. Nor did the others. I didn't want to leave Starscream. The goodbye was short, but it seemed to take forever. I just didn't want to lose him.

It was a sunny day in Jasper. The sun was beaming heat down upon all people and robots alike. I was outside taking a walk with Bumblebee. He had my hand held in his tightly. I had a strange feeling that he knew what happened… but I couldn't let that bother me.

(Wasp has been doing great in his battle training,) Bumblebee murmured to me. I nodded my head.

"He has, hasn't he?" I let out a small laugh. "He's going to be great… just like you." He nodded his head respectfully.

(Thank you.) I smiled and then touched my head to his. I couldn't go on with this any longer. I mean… I had mated with Starscream, and now I'm back with Bumblebee? That was not right… I wanted to be with Starscream. I wanted to be holding his hand.

I wanted to feel him again…

Part 17

Maybe they had noticed. I couldn't tell… It was just the way they stared at me. Like, they thought I betrayed them. Bumblebee was starting to drift away from me. It was a painful process, just watching him turn away from me whenever I wanted to talk with him. Everyone else did the same. I didn't know what was up with them. They probably knew…

Starscream gave me the sparkling... Yes… I was expecting yet another one. I don't know how much more my system can take. I mean, I've had three so far… but now… four? This can't be good for me… Can it?

I hadn't seen Jack and the others for a while. I asked Arcee what was up with them, and she said that Jack felt too bad to even see me. The others as well. I felt horrible, I truly did. It wasn't my fault… I had to tell him sometime. Otherwise a lot of time would have gone by, and he would have wanted to marry me. That couldn't happen…

I was chilling out with Tayo and Kayo. It didn't feel the same, hanging out with Kayo. Since I had witnessed her mating with that Vehicon, I couldn't think of her the same way. Though, I couldn't see any signs of her expecting. That was odd… I had to talk to her about it. I knew she would be uncomfortable, but… I would talk to her about me being with Starscream as well.

"Kayo, can I talk to you in private?" I asked her. She looked back at Tayo. Tayo nodded her head.

"Go ahead, I'll go someplace else." Tayo jumped off the ledge and trotted over to Bulkhead. I looked at Kayo.

"Um… Kayo… I'd like to talk about… well… where you've been going when you say you need to go outside." Kayo widened her eyes and gulped.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to make me think I was confused. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, Kayo, but I know where you're really going." She looked at me in terror.

"You mean… you followed me?" she growled. I nodded my head.

"I had to see where you were going…" I murmured. I sighed. "I just can't believe you… Mating with a Vehicon… That's not right…" Kayo shook her head.

"I can't believe you followed me, Marisa. I thought we were friends."

"And we are! I just wanted to make sure you were alright! That's what friends do!" Kayo looked back at me.

"Well… Thanks…" Her eyes were filled with worry. "Just… Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Kayo, they have to find out sooner or later…" I looked around curiously. "And besides, I have something to tell you as well…" Kayo looked at me curiously.

"Is it about that sparkling you're carrying?" she asked. I nodded my head. She smirked. "Everyone has been wondering who had conceived you. Everyone thought it was Ratchet." She laughed before continuing. "He said he didn't even go near you. Then they all starting worrying about who had did it." I looked at her and laughed.

"Oh wow, such a mystery." Kayo looked at me curiously.

"So… who did conceive you?" I looked at her with worried eyes and then sighed.

"Well… they'll find out eventually… but…" I looked at her in the eyes. "It was Starscream…" She widened her eyes.

"Oh Marisa! A Decepticon! Oh no… This cannot be good…" She started pacing the ledge. "Marisa, what if the others find out?"

"Then they'll know I mated with a Decepticon!" I answered. "I don't care what they think. Kayo, I love him!" She opened her mouth.

"Oh Marisa! I'm so… so… proud of you!" I looked at her in amazement.

"Proud?"

"Yes! Standing up for who you love! That's what I call a good friend!" I smiled gratefully and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you, Kayo." She nodded her head.

"No problem, Marisa." I pulled away from her.

"So… I have a question for you." She looked at me curiously.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, since you've been mating with that Vehicon, shouldn't you be expecting?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Back on Cybertron, they deactivated my reproduction tank. So I was unable to be conceived." I widened my eyes.

"Oh… I see…" She nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah… Sometimes I wish that I could have a sparkling of my own… but…" She sighed. "They look like hard work, and I wouldn't be able to take care of one on my own…" I smiled.

"They're not that hard to take care of… You just got to have patience."

"Yeah, that's something I don't have," she laughed. I laughed as well.

"So, are you going to tell the others about your visits?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I think I'll have to tell them, sooner or later." I nodded my head in agreement.

"It would be best to tell them." She sighed once again and then smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell them later on…" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Good." We both laughed. If only things seemed simple. I missed Starscream… And I was starting to wonder if Megatron had found out about us yet.

I had nothing else to do, so I decided to go back to the school. The teacher had been awfully upset at how long I've been gone. I mean… I missed the whole new school year! How long has it been since I went to school… eight months? I don't even remember…

I was sitting at a desk next to Jack's. I couldn't look at him, I was afraid to. I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. I tossed it to Jack.

'Jack, do you hate me?' He looked at me before writing his reply and tossing it back.

'Marisa, I was never mad at you in the first place. I was just upset that you didn't tell me before I fell in love with you.' I looked at him in shock. He nodded his head. I crumpled up the note and scooched my desk closer to his.

"You mean, you aren't mad at me?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"It seems my mother raised me to never be that kind of person. I could never get mad at you, even if you lied to me." I looked at him in disbelief. Surprisingly, a smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"No problem." I watched as his eyes traveled down to my stomach. "Um… quick question. You don't look the same… are you… pregnant?" The feeling of happiness was soon replaced with a feeling of terror. I gulped.

"Um… y-yes…" He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's the father?" My icy blue eyes met with his. His gaze was burning my skin, possibly my circuitry as well. I didn't want to tell him. He would probably tell Arcee, who would probably tell the other Autobots. Then I would probably be killed. Optimus wouldn't mind being the one doing the killing.

"Marisa, who's the father?" he asked once again. His whisper was so harsh. I know he wasn't trying to be harsh, that was probably the only way he could whisper without drawing any attention. I looked at him sadly.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, including Miko and Raf." He nodded his head.

"I promise. Now tell me." I looked from side to side and then pulled myself closer to him.

"Starscream…" Jack widened his eyes.

"A Decepticon? Marisa, this could be bad. What if his child is evil like him?" I said nothing. I looked at my desk and took in a breath. I was starting to regret telling him. He touched my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"You don't understand. Starscream isn't the same now. Now that he met me, he's been acting a lot stranger. Not like a regular Decepticon would act. He's in love with me, Jack." The words managed to escape out of my mouth. Jack didn't say anything. He sat up straight in his desk and sighed.

"Alright," he said simply. The rest of class he didn't speak a word.

Lips pressed into mine, hard. Gripping me… tightly. Not letting me go. Not that I wanted to be let go. His fingers slowly making his way toward my aft. My fingers crawling down towards his pelvic plating. My eyes looking into his. His body crushing into mine. His red eyes glowed. My blue eyes gleamed. Two worlds… one love… We had one night, we were going to respect it. His tongue escaped into my mouth. He pushed me into the wall. He playfully bit my lower lip. I growled and grabbed his pelvic plating, snapping it open, his spike popping out. Just before entering my port, the unthinkable happened.

I woke up.

Part 18

I had to go to Starscream for the birth of our sparkling. I couldn't just let him miss his child being born! That would be like ripping your own spark out and selling it to some crazy rogue. I just couldn't be away while I was going to have his sparkling.

I wasn't sure if the others knew that I was missing, for I was on The Nemesis once again. I was in Starscream's corridor, laying across his berth, awaiting for Knockout to come and stick the stasis needle into my chest plating again. Starscream was standing a few feet away from me. He looked at me with narrowed optics.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked anxiously. His tone made it clear that he was actually afraid. I knew what of. He was afraid of what our sparkling would turn out to be, since it would be half Autobot, half Decepticon.

I nodded my helm and looked back at him. "Yes, I'm alright." He smiled and then approached the berth, kneeling down and kissing my helm. I smiled back.

"I'm glad you're having my sparkling…" he murmured into my audio receptor. I kissed his cheek.

"I am too." Just then, Knockout walked into the corridor with the stasis needle in his servos. Starscream stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Knockout," he muttered. "Please don't make her uncomfortable in any way." Knockout shrugged his shoulders.

"Unlikely. I'll be extremely careful like the last time." Starscream looked back at me.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded my helm. Starscream nodded back and then looked at Knockout. Knockout slid the needle into my chest, driving the stasis liquid into my body. I caught a glance of Starscream once more before I closed my optics and was drowned into stasis.

I was beginning to hear voices again. I opened my optics and looked around. My vision was still a little blurry, but I could see movement. I blinked a couple times before I finally saw the figure of Starscream. He was pacing the room anxiously, probably waiting for me to wake up. I let out a moan and yawned, letting him know I was awake. He looked over at me and then let out a small gasp, quickly moving towards me.

"You're awake!" he said gleefully. I laughed lightly and sat up slowly. Starscream set a servo behind my back and the other on my shoulder, helping me steady myself. I looked him in the optics.

"Where's the sparkling?" I asked. Starscream looked towards the door of the corridor. Knockout was standing there with a bundle in his arms. He was actually talking with the sparkling. My sparkling. I listened closely to see if I could hear him.

"You're an awfully lucky one…" I heard him say. "I mean… The son of an Autobot and a Decepticon… What are the odds? It's a rare breed… No… New breed, I should say. You're lucky to be alive right now. If Megatron were to walk in, he might have to kill you." Knockout then began walking towards both me and Starscream. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's another mech." He held his arms out to where the mech lay. I took the newborn sparkling in my arms and smiled. I gratefully looked at Knockout.

"Thank you again, Knockout, for helping me. I should have thanked you earlier, but... I guess I wasn't thinking then..." Knockout smiled and then nodded his helm.

"No problem. It is my job, anyway..." I looked back at the sparkling. He stirred for a second and then slowly opened his optics. They were red, just like Starscream's. I looked over at Starscream and smiled.

"Oh Starscream, he looks just like you," I said gleefully. Starscream looked at our son and gently touched his helm. The little mech looked up at his father, and immediately a grin appeared on his face. Starscream looked at me.

"I can't believe... I can't believe I'm... I'm a father!" he said, his tone uneven due to his level of excitement. The sparkling let out a giggle, raising a servo in the air and holding it towards Starscream. Starscream gently held the mech's servo in his own.

"What shall we call him?" I asked. Starscream began frantically looking around the room.

"Um... Uh... I... I don't know..." I rose an optic arch and laughed.

"Really? No suggestions to what you want to name our son?" Starscream shrugged his shoulder plating.

"I'm not so good with, names... I'm pretty sure you would be better, seeing as you've had quite a few sparklings already." I smiled at him and then looked back at the sparkling.

"How about..." I carefully examined the mech's exterior. It was silver, and very shiny looking. I snapped my digits together and looked back at Starscream. "How about Metallica?" Starscream's optics lit up and he vigorously nodded his helm.

"Yes, yes, that is a very good name!" I laughed and then kissed his cheek. Knockout cleared his throat tubes and held a servo in the air.

"I hate to break up the occasion, but, Starscream, you might have to keep Marisa here for a while..." Both me and Starscream looked at Knockout.

"Oh... I never actually thought about what would happen once she gave birth to our sparkling..." I looked at the both of them in disbelief.

"You mean... I have to stay here? For how long?" Knockout shrugged his shoulder plating.

"I'm not sure. Probably until your sparkling is a little older... We don't want to risk the Autobots trying to kill him."

"B-but they wouldn't kill my sparkling, they wouldn't... Would they?" Starscream moved his servo over mine and let out a sigh. Knockout sighed as well and glanced at Metallica.

"Marisa... He's half Autobot, and half Decepticon. The Autobots would be afraid of what he would be capable of. They would want to dispose of him before he hurt anybot, or any fleshling." I shook my helm.

"No... No they wouldn't... Not them..." Starscream set both of his servos on my shoulders. "T-t-they wouldn't... They wouldn't want to destroy a bot that could become a great warrior someday..." I looked at Starscream. "Starscream... I-I don't want him to die..." Lubricant started to shed out of my optics. Starscream lifted a digit and wiped my optics.

"Marisa... It's the best thing to do... You must stay here... That way they won't hurt Metallica. He will be safe with us. We won't hurt him in any way, and we won't let Megatron find him." I continued crying and looked at Metallica. He tilted his helm in confusion. He didn't have to worry about what was going on. I just couldn't believe that the Autobots, whom I considered family, would try to kill my sparkling, even if he was half Decepticon. That shouldn't matter. The only thing that would matter would be that there would be another warrior on the field to help make the war come to an end.

I was resting on Starscream's berth, laying on my side. My optics were wide open, and were staring at Metallica, who was in a new smaller berth that Knockout had made for him. Starscream was somewhere else in the ship, doing some of his daily duties that he did on The Nemesis. It had been a week since I found out that I would be staying on the ship. I hated being apart from Starscream, because it made me feel alone. The only company I had most of the time was Metallica.

I heard the keypad outside begin to beep, and then the doors to the corridor opened. Starscream walked in and sat down next to me on his berth. I looked up at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, laying down next to me. I shrugged my shoulder plating.

"I guess... I guess I haven't gotten used to this place yet..." I looked up at him. "I think I miss my home..." Starscream looked at me sadly.

"Right... With the Autobots..." He looked away from me and sighed. "Marisa... I found something out today that I thought you should know about..." I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Starscream glanced at me and then blinked.

"It's about Knockout... One of the Vehicons came up to me and said that he has fallen in love with you." I widened my optics and gulped. Knockout, in love with me? Images of my past dream flashed through my processor. I gasped as I realized... That mech in the dream, it was Knockout.

"Y-you have to be kidding me? Right?" I stammered, my body starting to shudder. Starscream shook his helm.

"No... He really loves you... That's why he hasn't been coming in to check on you and the sparkling." I shook my helm and sat up. I held a servo on my helm and opened my mouth.

"I-I-I don't know what to s-s-say... I-I never would have g-guessed..." Starscream sat up beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll have him come in now, alright?" I widened my optics.

"Oh no, you d-don't have to do that..." Starscream pulled away from me and smiled.

"I'm doing this for you... I'm doing this so we can stay together... Forever..." I looked at Starscream in shock.

"F...Forever?" He nodded his helm.

"When the time comes, I want to become your spark-mate... I want to be with you forever, Marisa... I love you..." I opened my mouth in a silent cry.

"Oh Starscream... I love you too..." I said before I began to kiss him. Starscream kissed back and then pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go get Knockout now. I shall see you later." I watched as Starscream stood up and exited the room, the door shutting behind him and locking once again. I looked over at Metallica and smiled.

"Did you hear that, Metallica? Your father wants me to be with him... Forever..."

Part 19

Knockout was taking an awfully long time to arrive. Hopefully Starscream let him know to come in here. What if Knockout refused to come see me? Did he hate me now? No... That couldn't be right... Whatever the reason, he was taking a long time.

Finally, Knockout entered the corridor, holding a data pad in his servos.

"Starscream sent me in here... Was there something you needed?" I stared at Knockout with confused optics.

"Oh, no, I don't need anything..." I gulped before continuing. "Starscream... Just... Told me some news..." Knockout then widened his optics and gritted his teeth.

"W-what did he say?" he stammered. I smiled at him and then stood up.

"He said that... You have fallen in love with me..." Knockout began to back away slowly, shaking his helm. "Is that true Knockout?" Knockout slowly met gazes with me and sighed.

"Y-yes... I have fallen in love with you..." He walked a little ways away and sighed. "I mean, yeah, I started to like you the first time I saw you... But... I guess I started to fall in love with you once you began visiting The Nemesis. I started thinking that you didn't care whether or not a bot was bad or good. I was right. You are one of the kindest bots I have ever met... And... One of the most beautiful..."

"Y...You think I'm... beautiful?" Knockout turned around and walked closer to me, dropping the data pad on the floor. He set a servo on my shoulder, and the other he ran down the side of my face.

"Doesn't everybot think that, Marisa?" I stared up at Knockout and blinked. He smiled and then knelt down closer to my face.

"By the way... I forgot to mention... While I was still at the Autobot base, I... I had a dream... And... I think... You were in it..." Knockout tilted his helm slightly.

"Oh really? What was your dream about?" I stared up at Knockout, hoping that he would guess what it was. I wasn't ready to tell him that I had almost mated with him in my dream. Knockout then straightened his helm and widened his optics. "Oh..." I looked away from him, embarrassed. He smiled and then turned my helm so that I was looking at him again.

"K-Knockout... I..." He quickly held a digit to my lips. I stared up at him. He looked back down, a smile appearing on his face.

"Why don't we make that dream come true, hm?" I widened my optics and gulped.

"You mean you -"

"Yes, Marisa... I want to mate with you... I want to give you a sparkling, just like Starscream had done..." Knockout looked behind him, making sure Metallica was still asleep. I could clearly hear Metallica moaning in his sleep, dreaming what little sparklings dream of best.

"Knockout... W-what about Starscream?"

"He won't be coming back in for a while... Even so, you'll have to be extremely quiet. It's real easy to hear when a femme is screaming of pleasure in this quiet ship." I felt my port begin to heat up, and my body begin to shudder with pleasure. Knockout held onto my shoulders and gently pushed me backwards, coaxing me to move backwards. We moved until my back hit the nearest wall. This was going exactly like my dream was.

"Knockout... Maybe... Maybe I liked you when I first saw you, too..." Knockout smirked.

"All femmes can never resist my exterior. It always intimidates them." I shook my helm.

"But that's not what I looked at first on you..." Knockout tilted his helm.

"Then...what?"

"When I first saw you... The first thing I looked at was your optics... Inside of them I saw a kind bot that loved to show off." Knockout chuckled and then moved his helm closer to mine.

"Completely matches my personality..." he said before he began to kiss me hungrily. I couldn't help but do the same to him. Knockout rubbed his servos down my sides, gripping my hip joints firmly. I pulled away from his mouth and moaned.

"W-what about... S-Starscream...?" Knockout licked his lips and moved his glossa over my jaw-line.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind... I mean, who can resist a bot like you?" Knockout then moved one of his servos down towards his pelvic plating. He began rubbing it, staring at me with amused optics. I smiled at him and then gripped his pelvic plating in my servo. I laughed before I snapped it off, his large cable throbbing from underneath it. I shook my helm, a little overwhelmed with the situation. I mean, I was pinned against a wall, no way out, and I was about to mate with a mech that had a rather large cable.

"Knockout..." I murmured. He looked at me with loving optics. He adjusted himself so that his cable was at the entrance of my port.

"You ready?" I hesitated a moment and then reluctantly nodded my helm. Knockout took in a deep breath and then pushed himself inside me. I grinded my servos against the wall, helplessly allowing him to do what he wanted. And for those of you thinking that I didn't want this, I did. I basically was asking for it. So don't go saying I was forced to mate with him. It was my decision.

Knockout began to pick up a steady rhythm, grunting every time he went in. I stared at him and moaned.

"Oh... Knockout..." Knockout smirked and pressed his lips into mine. He slid his glossa into my mouth, probing the back of my throat tubes. I pushed his glossa away with mine and then pushed my glossa into his mouth. He pulled away from me and chuckled.

"Oh Marisa... Did every other bot that mated with you think that you felt good?" I laughed at him and growled.

"Maybe they did... But you should know that already..." Knockout smiled and then began going harder, plunging deeper into my port. I smiled and arched my back, enjoying this time with him.

As time went by, Knockout began going harder, going the hardest he could go. Knockout was driving me to my overload. He was approaching his as well. Before I knew it, Knockout smashed his pelvis into mine, his cable releasing lubricant into my system. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to refrain from letting out my scream. Instead, my hips bucked, causing us both to fall. Knockout pulled out of me and put his pelvic plating back into place. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. I sat up and looked up at him.

"You felt real good, Marisa..." he murmured. He turned his helm and winked at me. "I'll see you around..." And before I could make a response, he exited the corridor. I turned my helm so that I was looking towards Metallica's berth. I stood up and approached it with caution. Sure enough, his little red optics were wide open, curious to know what was going on. I picked up my son and cradled him in my arms.

"Oh Metallica... What have I done?"

"Marisa... You look tired. Are you feeling alright?" Starscream had returned shortly after Knockout had left. He didn't even suspect anything. He didn't even ask me anything. He just came in and laid down next to me.

I looked at Starscream and shrugged my shoulder plating. "Oh... I don't know..."

"Marisa..." I warily glanced at Starscream and then looked away. He looked at me sympathetically. "I know something is wrong... I can see it in your optics..."

I drew in a breath and looked back at him. "S-Starscream... I... I don't know what's wrong... I guess I'm just... tired..." Starscream tilted his helm and then pulled me closer to him.

"Whatever the reason, please don't get sick..." I wrapped my arms around him and began to shed lubricant.

"I-I won't... I promise..." I shut my optics tight and continued to sob. "I-I love you Starscream..." Starscream moved a servo to the back of my helm, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too, Marisa..." He nuzzled me and drew in a breath. "I wish you would stay here forever..." I nuzzled him back and attempted to catch my breath.

"B-but you know... I have to go back... The others will be worried about me... I would hate to find out what they're going through right now..." Starscream rested his helm on mine and sighed.

"I know... But... Promise me you'll come back to see me?" I looked into his optics and pulled off a smile.

"I promise..." Starscream returned the smile and turned his helm, staring back at Metallica who was sitting up in his berth. Starscream stood up and walked over to our son. He gently picked him up in his arms and walked back over to me, sitting down and leaning close to me.

"Do you think he'll be good like you... Or... Evil like me?" I stared at Starscream in disbelief.

"Starscream... You aren't evil..." I looked at Metallica. "He's going to be caring and gentle... Yet he may have a little bit of a harsh tone every once in a while."

"What, do I have a harsh tone?" Starscream chuckled. I giggled.

"Well, maybe when I first met you, but as I started seeing you more, you began to become more and more sweeter." Metallica glanced at me and laughed, throwing his servos in the air. Both Starscream and I began to laugh. Metallica just acted so sweet... But I was actually worried about what he would become once he got older. I hoped that he would be nice, like an Autobot... And not evil like a Decepticon. But I would never call Starscream evil. He was the kindest bot I knew. And I couldn't believe that I had mated with Knockout, right after Starscream told me that he wanted to be with me forever. Things are just getting more and more painful.

Part 20

The time had finally come. Metallica was old enough to come to his real home. We both had to leave The Nemesis so that we could be in communication range to call for a bridge back to base. Starscream had said his goodbyes to me, telling me that he loved me and hoped that I would come back to visit him. Sadly, Knockout never said goodbye to me. I'm not sure if he was busy, or he just didn't want to see me...

Maybe the reason Knockout didn't want to see me was because he had conceived me with a sparkling. Yes, I was going to have yet another one. I was due any day, so that meant I would be returning shortly to The Nemesis. I would probably have to go through the same exact thing like I did with Metallica. Starscream would probably find out, and then he would hate me forever.

I gulped and looked back at Metallica. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked him. He nodded his helm.

"Ready." I let out a sigh before clicking my headset.

"Um... I-I need a bridge per my coordinates..." I stuttered, obviously nervous for what awaited for me. In a matter of seconds, the groundbridge portal appeared. I looked back at Metallica before I stepped through, him quickly following.

I held my helm low as I entered the base. It was quiet at first, but then...

"MARISA!" Kayo and Tayo both immediately ran up to me and tackled me to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Kayo... Tayo... I missed you both so much..." Other than those two, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Orion, Greyson, and Wasp came out to see what the commotion was all about. My sons all gasped and ran up to me.

"Mom!" Greyson shouted, helping me off the ground and wrapping his arms around me. Orion and Wasp did the same.

"Mom, where have you been?" Orion asked, his tone uneven and shaky. I could feel lubricant drip onto my shoulder from his optics. I began to cry as well, my lubricant quickly falling from my optics. Optimus walked up to me and cleared his throat tubes.

"Marisa..." he murmured. My sons all pulled away from me and allowed me to approach Optimus. He stared down at me with worried optics. I looked up at him and smiled. Without hesitation, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Optimus... I-I should have told you that I would be gone for a while..." Optimus released his grip from me and smiled.

"All that matters is that you are alright." I turned my helm so that I was looking at Bumblebee.

(Welcome back, Marisa!) he beeped gleefully. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me into the air. I laughed and then kissed the top of his helm.

"Thank you so much!" He then set me back down on the ground. I looked towards the groundbridge, awaiting for Metallica to come out.

"What's wrong?" Kayo asked curiously. I sighed.

"Guys... There's somebot I want you to meet..." I knew that when they saw Metallica, they would know that he's Starscream's son. Then they would probably figure out that I had been gone all that time because I was trying to protect him from being killed.

"Who is it?" Tayo asked as she walked up to Kayo. I stared down at them and gulped.

"He's... my son..." I heard a couple gasps from the crowd of bots. A couple seconds went by and Metallica stepped through the groundbridge, the portal closing behind him. Everybody stared at him in shock.

"M-Marisa..." Ratchet stammered. "H-he looks like-"

"Starscream," I answered for him. "Starscream is his father..." I turned to face my other sons. "Orion, Greyson, Wasp, this is your brother, Metallica." They all stared at Metallica with wide optics. I know they were raised to defend themselves from Decepticons, but Metallica was half Decepticon, half Autobot. They couldn't hurt him.

"Well are you all just going to stand there, or are you going to greet me?" Metallica huffed, turning his back on them. Orion cautiously approached him and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Metallica. I hope we can become close as brothers." Metallica gratefully looked up at his older brother.

"T-thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you so much." Greyson and Wasp both approached as well, saying their hellos to their new brother. I smiled as I watched them. I then turned around to face Optimus, who was still staring at Metallica.

"Optimus, I should have said something sooner... I should have called you or something..."

"It is alright, Marisa..." he said softly, moving his gaze towards me. "I am just happy that you are not hurt." I nodded my helm and then looked over at Ratchet. Guilt was stabbing at my spark. I had to apologize to him for what I did. I walked over to him and gulped.

"R-Ratchet?" I said nervously. He glanced at me, his expression blank.

"Yes?" I nervously bit down on my lower lip and then let out a small whine. I threw myself in his arms, shutting my optics.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry for what I did! I didn't mean to make it seem like I hated you! I don't! And I never will!" Ratchet stared at me in surprise, and immediately cleared his throat tubes.

"Marisa... You don't need to apologize to me..."

"Yes! Yes I do!" I pulled away from him and looked him in the optics. "I shouldn't have done what I did... I am sorry..." Ratchet continued to stare at me, his optics widened. He then smiled and pulled me back towards him.

"And I am sorry as well..." he murmured. I sighed and then moved in closer, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. We pulled away and stared at each other. I smiled at him and then walked over to Arcee.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, trying to sound as calm as possible. I couldn't get over the fact that she was in love with my son. She shrugged her shoulder plating.

"Fine. You?" I smiled at her.

"I'm doing good." I glanced over at Greyson and then looked back at Arcee. "So... How are things going with you and Greyson?" Arcee widened her optics and then turned away, embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" I shook my helm and let out a laugh. As if on cue, Greyson walked up and stood next to me.

"I think she means... How are things going with us?" He then walked closer to Arcee and knelt down, kissing the top of her helm. Arcee smiled and then held his servo in hers.

"Well..." Arcee started, "I guess you could say we're... Closer than ever..." I smiled at the two and looked at Greyson.

"Haven't tried anything funny, have you?" Greyson widened his optics and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"N-no..." he chuckled. I rose an optic arch and crossed my arms.

"Are you telling the truth?" Arcee stepped in front of him.

"Yes, he is," she said, her voice slightly cracking. I tilted my helm and then looked back at Greyson.

"Arcee... I should just tell her..." Greyson muttered. Arcee glanced at Greyson and then back at me.

"But that's supposed to be private business!" Greyson held a digit to her lips.

"It's alright..." he said quietly. He ran his servo across the side of her face before turning back to face me. "Mom... Just a couple days ago, me and Arcee... Well... We mated..." Arcee quickly turned around and held her helm low, clearly embarrassed of her revelation. I walked up to Arcee and set my servo on her shoulder.

"I hope you will get to raise your own sparkling someday..." I said quietly. She turned her helm so she could see me through the corner of her optic and smiled.

"You mean... You aren't going to punish Greyson?" I shook my helm.

"I could never do that..." I looked back at Greyson. "He is my son anyways..." Arcee nodded her helm gratefully and then walked back over to Greyson. I smiled and then walked over to Orion and Wasp, who were busily chatting with Metallica. Wasp looked over at me and laughed.

"Hey, mom, Metallica is such a softy." He looked at his younger brother and laughed. "You would think that he would be rude like Starscream." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Just because Starscream is a tad bit rude, doesn't mean that Metallica will be a rude bot." Wasp shrugged his shoulder plating.

"Well you never know. One day he could be the sweetest bot you've ever known, and then the next day, he could be the rudest. I'm just saying, mom." Then, Metallica and Orion walked up to me.

"What's he talking about, exactly?" Orion asked, raising an optic arch. Wasp turned around to face his brothers and widened his optics.

"Er... nothing, Orion," he muttered. Metallica approached Wasp and stood on the edge of his feet.

"That's hard to believe, bro," he growled. "Say what's on your mind. We'd all like to listen." Wasp looked at Metallica and gulped. Metallica held his ground and stared at his brother, not daring to back down.

"All I said was that you are a softy, and not rude like your father." Metallica sneered at Wasp and turned away.

"As if..." He walked a little ways away and then stopped. "I'm going out for a bit..." And before anybot could stop him, he quickly ran out, ignoring Orion's calls for him to come back. I watched Metallica sadly and sighed. I began to walk away from my sons, who were still staring after Metallica. I entered my corridor and sat on the edge of my berth. I held a servo on my stomach, awaiting for my new sparkling to be born. I began to think about Knockout, and wondered, why did he want a sparkling? Maybe he thought he would be good-looking like him? I shook the thought away and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I began to close my optics, drowning myself in stasis.

Metallica still hadn't returned, and I was still laying across my berth. No bot had bothered to come and check on me, but I didn't need any bot to anyways. I looked around my corridor, examining the walls. I had to get out of the base. I had to go back to The Nemesis. I knew that the sparkling was ready to come out. I had to get out of the base before my painful contractions began.

I stood up, cautiously exiting my corridor and looking around. Optimus was the only one in the main part of the base. I had no clue where the others were. I approached Optimus and cleared my throat tubes.

"I-I want to go somewhere..." I murmured to him. He stared at me, glancing down at my stomach and then meeting optics with me again.

"To what location exactly?" he asked. I bit down on my lip and turned my helm away.

"I-I can't tell you..." I said. Optimus knelt down and set a servo on my shoulder plating. I turned my helm so that I was facing him again. He smiled gently.

"I know that you are bearing a Decepticon's sparkling, Marisa. And I know that you care about all of your sparklings. I will allow you to go." Immediately, a grin appeared on my face. I wrapped my arms around Optimus.

"Thank you so much, Optimus..." I murmured. I released my grip from him and began walking out of the base. Optimus held a servo up in the air.

"I would do anything for you, Marisa," he said before I was completely out of the base.

Outside, I clicked on my headset. "K-Knockout... D-do you think you can activate a groundbridge where my coordinates are?" A few seconds went by when he finally replied.

"Of course I can, my dear. Hang on a moment." A few minutes went by, and then the groundbridge portal appeared. I glanced back at the base, and then ran through the portal. I knew that Knockout would have known that I was at the location of the base, but if I know him, I know that he wouldn't dare reveal the location to Megatron, and I knew that Knockout himself wouldn't dare try to hurt the other bots there. And that's when I remembered...

What would Starscream do when he found out that I had been carrying Knockout's sparkling?

Part 21

I was sprawled out on Knockout's berth. I felt completely awkward. If Starscream walked in, I knew he would be upset. He would probably never want to see me again. I set my servos on my stomach. I felt the level of pain begin to rise. This sparkling was ready to come out.

I watched as Knockout entered, holding the stasis needle in his servos. I stared at him, waiting for him to stick it into my chest plating. He held it for a couple seconds, before setting it aside.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He continued to stare at me. I stared back, blinking slowly. He approached me and knelt down, pressing his lips into mine. I kissed back, hoping that he would pull away. Instead, he pulled himself onto me, a single servo going down to grasp my pelvic plating. I pulled my mouth away from his.

"Are you forgetting about the sparkling that needs to come out of me?" I growled, the pain becoming unbearable. Knockout quickly got off of me and picked the stasis needle up, quickly pressing the tip into my chest plating. I let out a scream before I fell into stasis.

As I opened my optics, I noticed that there wasn't one, but two bots present in the room. One was Knockout, who was cradling the newborn sparkling in his arms. The other bot's presence made my optics fill with lubricant. It was Starscream.

"I will not repeat myself, Knockout," Starscream growled to the mech. "How did this happen?!" Knockout stared at the sparkling and then at Starscream.

"He is my son, alright? I mated with Marisa and impregnated her with this sparkling. Are you happy now?" Starscream widened his optics and glanced over at me. I quickly shut my optics, pretending to still be in stasis. Starscream sighed and then looked at the sparkling.

"Let me know when Marisa is awake. I need to speak with her," he said before exiting the corridor. Knockout growled and then looked down at the sparkling.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, buddy..." he murmured. Knockout then walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the berth. I then slowly opened my optics and looked at Knockout.

"K-Knockout?" I said quietly, slowly sitting up. He stared at me and smiled.

"A mech... You had another mech," he said. The expression on Knockout's face was something I had never seen of him before. He was overjoyed, the grin on his face seeming to almost fall off of his face completely. I smiled and crawled over to Knockout, staring at the mech that was curled into a ball in his arms. The mech was pure red, and strangely, he had a little needle-like tail. I laughed as I looked at it wave slowly back and forth.

"How in the world did he end up with a tail?" I asked, my laugh echoing throughout the room. Knockout chuckled.

"I have no idea, but don't you think it is the cutest thing?" I smiled and then ran my servo across the side of the sparkling's face. He turned his helm and opened his optics, which were dark red. I smiled and felt lubricant build up in my optics. The little mech smiled, reaching a servo out and touching my face. I blinked, allowing some of the lubricant to exit my optics. Knockout noticed and held a servo under my chin.

"Knockout... I-I love him so much..." I looked up at him. "He looks just like you." Knockout smiled and then looked at the mech.

"What shall we call him?" I tilted my helm and narrowed my optics. To be honest, I didn't really have anything in my processor at that moment. I shrugged my shoulder plating.

"What would you like to call him?" I asked. He stared at me a moment and then looked back at the mech. He looked up at Knockout and let out a small laugh. Knockout smiled and then looked back at me.

"How about Rocker?" he asked, his optics lighting up with pride. I smiled and then wrapped my arms around him.

"Sounds perfect to me..." Knockout kissed my forehead and then chuckled.

"Our little Rocker..." I then widened my optics and gulped.

"Um... Knockout?" He looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Will I have to stay here again... Like when I had Metallica?" Knockout stared at me with sympathetic optics and shook his helm.

"I know for sure that the Autobots won't kill Rocker, if they already know that Metallica is Starscream's child. So I am assuming they are alright with having another hybrid there?" I nodded my helm.

"They are completely alright with that." Knockout smiled and then kissed my cheek.

"Then you can go a little later tonight, okay?" I smiled and then nodded my helm.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Knockout nodded his helm back and looked back at Rocker.

"I am gonna miss you, buddy. I guess daddy will see you later." Knockout handed me Rocker and then stood up. "I have to go fetch something, alright?" I stared at him curiously. I knew that he was going to go get Starscream.

"Okay," I replied. Knockout smiled before exiting the room. I glanced down at Rocker and gulped. "Rocker... I've made everything worse..." The little mech tilted his helm and cooed, not able to understand my words yet. He knew that I was upset though. He reached his servos up, demanding to be held closer to me. I stared at him and then lifted him closer to my face. He stared into my optics, a smile appearing on his face. It was the cutest little smile. I smiled back, kissing his forehead.

A couple minutes went by, when I heard the keypad being activated. Knockout was coming in with Starscream. I gulped. I wasn't ready to face him. I couldn't. I was going to hate myself after this. I shut my optics, ready for the heartbreak to begin.

Starscream was the first to enter the corridor. His optics were narrowed, and his teeth were gritted slightly. Knockout entered from behind, his helm held low and his footsteps slow. I just stared at Knockout, not daring to look at Starscream. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms.

"I must ask you," he started. "Are you planning on destroying my spark?" I glared at Starscream for saying such a thing.

"No! You know I would never do that!" I shouted. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Oh please... You already had another sparkling with a different mech. Honestly, I thought you only cared about me." I stared at him, ready to blow a fuse.

"You know, you KNOW that I care about more bots than just you. I mean, I care about you, a lot, but I still care about others. It's not like I just care about one bot and the rest I just think are trash. I care about ALL bots." Starscream turned his helm away, letting out a snort.

"I must have been real fragged in the processor to ever think that you could be my mate," he growled. I widened my optics and let out a gasp. Lubricant began to fall out of my optics. Starscream still didn't turn his helm back to face me. I continued staring at him in disbelief. Knockout immediately noticed and came to my side, sitting down next to me. Rocker looked at the both of us and began to cry, his lubricant streaming out of his optics. Starscream glared at Rocker and scowled.

"Shut that thing up!" he yelled. I recoiled in shock, beginning to sob loudly. Knockout glared at Starscream and stood up, pushing him away.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. "You are making everything worse!" Starscream sneered at Knockout and then looked at Rocker and I one last time. He threw a servo in the air and turned around, exiting the room. Knockout wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"K-Knockout, w-what have I d-done?" I cried. Knockout pulled me close to him, Rocker being stuck in between the both of us. Knockout rested a servo on the back of my helm.

"It's alright... It's alright..." he said gently. He kissed my neck softly. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" I drew in a breath and shakily let it out.

"B-but what about the o-others?" I stammered. "They might be worried..."

"Marisa, you've been gone longer than this... I promise I'll take you there personally in the morning, alright?" I moved my helm so that Knockout's face was in my view. He stared at me sympathetically. I slowly nodded my helm.

"C-can you stay in here with me?" I asked, my voice returning to its normal self. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course," he answered. I then looked down at Rocker, who had fallen asleep after the fight. He still had lubricant in the corners of his optics. I gently wiped the lubricant away and smiled. I hated myself now for hurting Starscream so badly. I just wanted to die. It seemed that nothing good was ever going to come my way ever again.

I knew it was nighttime, but I just couldn't see the sky. I was still inside Knockout's corridor. Rocker had been put safely on a tiny berth that Knockout had made. And yes, it was a new one, not the one that was in Starscream's corridor. I don't know what happened to that one...

Knockout was pressed up against me, not daring to move from my side. My spark had been hurting ever since Starscream had yelled at me. I felt like I was better off with Knockout as a mate than Starscream.

Knockout ran a servo down the side of my face. "I wish you would stay here longer," he murmured. He moved a single digit down my jaw-line. "I would love for you to stay here with me." I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He stared back.

"I mean... I would love it if you would become my mate..." I widened my optics and lowered my helm.

"A-are you serious?" I asked, making sure I had heard him right. He nodded his helm.

"Mhm. I would not want anything more than you to be by my side." I lifted a servo and set it on the top of my helm. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Knockout smiled and moved his helm closer to mine.

"I... I don't know, Knockout... I don't think I'm ready for something like that yet..." Knockout's smile then disappeared. I smiled and then ran a servo down the side of his face.

"You sure?" he asked. I moved my helm under his and kissed his neck.

"I just need time to think, that's all..." He cleared his throat tubes and sighed.

"Alright." He moved his servo under my chin and gently pulled upwards. "We should offline our optics soon, my dear. You will be leaving tomorrow." I nodded my helm sadly.

"I know..." I glanced over at Rocker and sighed. "I sure am going to miss you, Knockout." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Anytime you want to talk, let me know. I will always be here for you." I nodded my helm.

"Thank you," I whispered. I opened my mouth in a silent yawn and slowly blinked my optics. "I'm ready to go into stasis..." I murmured. Knockout smiled and nudged my helm with his.

"I will be here with you until you awaken." I nodded my helm and closed my optics, allowing stasis to overpower my body.

Part 22

I awoke suddenly when I heard a loud banging on the door of the corridor. I glanced at Knockout, terrified. To my surprise, he was drowned in stasis. I poked his shoulder plating, hoping that he would awaken. He didn't. I gulped and stood up, approaching the door. I warily punched in the key code and watched as the door quickly opened. There in front of me, stood Megatron. He looked down at me with wide optics.

"And what is an Autobot doing in here?" he growled. I began violently shuddering.

"N-n-n-nothing..." I stammered. Megatron sneered and glanced inside the corridor. He noticed Knockout asleep on the berth. He looked a little ways away and spotted Rocker.

"Is that the sparkling of Knockout?" he asked, anger clearly beginning to surge throughout his circuits. I stared at the ground, not responding. Megatron let out a growl and grabbed my arm. He lifted me off the ground and carried me off to another part of the ship. I was hanging there, terrified of what he was about to do to me.

He brought me into another corridor where he quickly threw me down onto a table. He shut the door behind him. He approached me again and growled.

"You are corrupting all of my soldier's processors!" he shouted angrily. "Would you like to explain why?" I opened my mouth, ready to speak, when he crawled up onto the table, staring down at me with piercing red optics. I gasped.

"G-get off of me!" I yelled. He pressed his weight into me, grabbing my pelvic plating and ripping it off of my pelvis. I struggled under him, ready to scream, when he threw one of his servos over my mouth.

"Shut up!" he shouted, removing his pelvic plating. I didn't dare look at his cable. I shut my optics tight, knowing what was coming my way. He pressed himself into me, pounding hard and fast. I screamed through his servo, the pain too overwhelming to describe. Lubricant began flowing out of my optics. He stared down at me, a cold smirk appearing on his face.

"You will never come here again to seduce my soldiers!" he yelled. He moved his free servo to my neck where he pressed down hard, causing me to choke. He smiled deviously, pounding his large, steaming hot cable into my port.

It ended as quick as it began. He pressed himself into me, hitting his climax. I screamed as loud as I could through his servo, hoping that Knockout or even Starscream would hear me. Even if they were to come, Megatron pulled out of me and stood up, putting his plating back into place. I stared at him, lubricant pouring out of my optics.

"Y-y-you monster," I cried, quickly standing up. He opened the door and exited without making a response. I quickly ran out the door and navigated my way back to Knockout's corridor. As I punched in the code and entered the room, Knockout sat up and stared at me, confused.

"Where did you run off to?" he asked, concern in his voice. I looked at him, allowing him to see the lubricant falling from my optics. He immediately realized that something was terribly wrong. He stood up and walked over to me, placing a servo on the side of my face. "What happened?"

"M... M..." I blinked and allowed more lubricant to flow out of my optics. Knockout gazed at me, confused. I paused and shakily breathed in before continuing. "M... M-Megatron... Megatron r... raped me..." Knockout widened his optics and pulled me close to him.

"Oh Primus... Are you okay?!" I began shuddering again and shook my helm.

"I-I want to go home... R-right now..." Knockout looked at me sadly.

"But, Marisa, I will be here to comfort you."

"No..." I said. "I want to go home..." Knockout said nothing for a couple moments and then hesitantly nodded.

"Alright..." He sadly walked over to the sleeping figure of Rocker and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. "Looks like it is time for you to head to your new home, buddy..." he said quietly. Rocker stirred in his sleep but did not awaken. I sadly looked at the two and turned my helm away, unable to see a father say his parting words to his son. Knockout walked over to me slowly and held Rocker out towards me. I met optics with him.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I cried, feeling guilty for leaving Knockout earlier than planned. I gently took Rocker from Knockout and held him in my arms. A drop of lubricant fell onto Rocker's chest plating. I glanced at Knockout and breathed out. "Set up the groundbridge..." I said quietly. He lowered his helm and went to his computer, punching in the coordinates of the base. The portal appeared in seconds. I stopped at the entrance and turned to look at Knockout one last time. We stared at each other for a moment, until Knockout turned his helm away. I let out a shaky sigh and stepped through the portal. There was no going back. I would never see Knockout again. But then another bot came into my head... Starscream. And I knew from the moment I stepped through the portal that he and I would never be together again.

It was quiet in the base. Everybot was in their corridors. I looked around and gulped. I carried Rocker into my corridor, where I quickly shut the door behind me. I set him down on my berth and sighed.

"Well, Rocker..." I murmured. "Looks like we are alone again..." Rocker slowly opened his optics, sleep still lingering inside them. He opened his mouth and yawned, rubbing his optics with his servos. He stared up and me and waved his tiny, needle-like tail. He let out a soft moan, tilting his helm to the side. He knew something was wrong.

I lifted my helm as soon as I heard a soft tapping on my door. I continued staring at Rocker, not looking back. I heard the door open and then close. Hard but quiet pedsteps were approaching me. I still did not turn. I flinched slightly when I felt a servo glide over my shoulder.

"Hello..." I turned my helm and noticed Ratchet standing there. I looked at him surprised.

"Oh, hello," I greeted. He stared at Rocker and then back at me.

"May I take a seat?" he asked politely. I nodded my helm. He turned his body and sat down next to me. He stared at me, a small smile appearing on his face. I looked at him.

"Did you need something?" I asked. He shook his helm.

"Not at all." He ran a servo down the side of my face. "I just wanted to make sure you got back safely." He moved his gaze towards Rocker. "Is he alright?"

"Of course he is," I answered sternly. "Knockout can deliver a sparkling just as good as you can." Ratchet recoiled slightly from my tone and cleared his throat tubes.

"What is his name?" I picked Rocker up into my arms and held him close to my chest.

"His name is Rocker," I replied. Ratchet lifted a servo and gently touched Rocker's helm. Rocker glanced at Ratchet and smiled, his tail curling. I smiled as well, letting out a laugh. Ratchet looked at me and smiled.

"I had forgotten what your laugh sounded like," he murmured. "It is nice to be able to hear it again." I met optics with him and smiled gratefully.

"It is nice to know that you care about me that much, Ratchet." He nodded his helm.

"I think everybot in this base cares about you, Marisa. Even Arcee. They all want you to be happy." Rocker giggled and held his tiny servos in the air. Ratchet chuckled and touched his servo to Rocker's. I continued to stare at Ratchet.

"Why are you being so kind to me now?" I asked. "I thought you would have absolutely hated me for what I did." Ratchet looked at me and blinked.

"Marisa… Even if you were to yell at me like that, you should know that I could never have the ability to be furious with you. You are a special bot, Marisa. Everybot in this base knows that just as much as you should. You are the daughter of Lunarblade, the greatest femme warrior in Cybertronian history." He paused and shut his optics. "When I heard the news of her death, I lost it. I had wished that the war never would have begun. If the war never happened, then your mother would still be alive." He opened his optics once again and moved one of his servos onto my shoulder plating. "You remind me of your mother in so many ways. And I would never disrespect you in any way." My mouth was wide open. To believe that Ratchet, of all the bots in the base, would care about me that much. At that moment, I felt like a true warrior.

"I… Thank you, Ratchet." He nodded his helm and smiled.

"I will leave you alone, now. Rocker must be tired from his journey." At that moment, Rocker opened his mouth and yawned, his tail quivering as he did so. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Ratchet stood up and began walking to the door. I watched him and blinked. "And Ratchet." He stopped and turned his helm so that I was in his view. "Have a good rest." He smiled gratefully and exited my corridor. I returned my attention to Rocker, who had begun to fall back into stasis. I yawned and set Rocker down on the berth. I laid down next to him, curling myself around his tiny body. I closed my optics, hoping that stasis would overpower me quick. I knew what was about to be heading my way, and I was not prepared to go through it.

Part 23

Rocker and Metallica were both seated on the ledge I commonly sat at. Metallica had grown very fond of Rocker, and considered him his closest brother. Rocker would stay close to Metallica as he grew, never wanting to leave his side.

I approached the two and smiled. Rocker had his optics shut, but he was still sitting up, faintly moving from side to side. Metallica was staring at him with a smirk.

"What is he doing?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. Metallica glanced at me and chuckled.

"I think he is trying to make himself invisible," he joked. Immediately, Rocker's optics shot open and he glared at Metallica.

"Oh, haha, that is real humorous," he growled with a smile. Metallica smirked mischievously.

"It is, actually. You probably just do not realize it." Rocker flicked his tail in annoyance and chuckled.

"You saying I am dumb?" I rolled my optics and set my servos on my hips.

"Metallica, Rocker, quit this nonsense." Rocker stared up at me with confused optics. "I am hoping you two will learn how to stop joking around all the time and actually talk serious." Metallica stood up and glared down at me.

"You think we always joke around?" he shouted. "It is usually because we want to make you laugh! We always talk serious, but you are never here to see that!" I recoiled and took a step back. Metallica sat back down and resumed his conversation with Rocker. I sighed and turned away, beginning to approach Orion and Wasp. Before I could make it to them, I stopped in my tracks.

I knew it was almost time, and I was going to stay at the base for the delivery. I was not going to care about this sparkling, even if it was part of me. It had Megatron's energon coursing through its system. I would not care about anything involving Megatron. I was going to have this sparkling immediately delivered to The Nemesis after delivery.

I resumed my approach to my two sons. They were discussing femmes. That was bound to be interesting.

"So… What are we to do? You know, since there are no other femmes to mate with?" Wasp had asked, his face twisted with confusion. Orion shook his helm.

"I do not know… Do you really want to be with a femme that badly?" Wasp nodded his helm.

"I feel like it is the only thing that matters in my life." He stopped talking as he noticed me walking towards the two of them. "Oh hey, mom."

"Hello," I greeted. I stood and crossed my arms. "So what is this I hear about thinking the only thing that matters in life is having a mate?" Wasp glanced to the side and held his servos together.

"Well," he started. "Ever since Greyson had been hanging around Arcee, I began to think to myself… What must it feel like, to have someone care about you?" I shook my helm and looked at Orion.

"What about you? Think having a mate is most important?" Orion shrugged his shoulder plating.

"It would be nice," he murmured. "But I think I am going to be on my own. I do not feel like having a mate matters as much as fighting for my side." I nodded my helm.

"You see, having a mate is quite challenging at times, but it is quite great, even if I do not have a mate yet. I know that having someone in your life can do wonders." I moved my attention to Orion. "But everybot does not need to have a mate to be happy. A bot can be happy just by defending the ones they care about." Orion nodded his helm.

"I would do anything to keep my family safe," he spoke. I smiled and looked back at Wasp.

"So you see? You do not need to have a femme to be happy." Wasp looked at me with sparkling optics.

"I… I think I understand now!" He quickly wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "Thanks mom!"

"No problem, Wasp." Wasp pulled away from me and went back to talking with Orion. I smiled and then looked around the base. I could feel the pain level escalating in my stomach. It was definitely time to give birth to the monster inside me.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Ratchet gently held the stasis needle in his servos. I gulped and stared down at my stomach. This sparkling was considered lucky. I could have easily decided to kill it when it was born, but I was not that cruel. This sparkling would be born, but it would be immediately sent to The Nemesis.

I nodded my helm. "I want to get this over with as quick as possible." Ratchet stared at me sadly and sighed. He gently pressed the needle into my chest plating and infused the liquid inside. I groggily tried to keep my optics open, but stasis was too powerful for me. Darkness overpowered my sight in seconds.

I opened my optics in a flash. In front of me was a small carrier, the sparkling curled inside. I slowly sat up and stared inside. Ratchet looked at me from beside the berth.

"He... looks just like Megatron..." I growled as I gazed upon the shimmering gray bot. He was quite big for a sparkling. His optics were open, and strangely, they were blue. You would think that since his father was a Decepticon, he would have red optics. Apparently not.

"I will contact Knock Out immediately," I said quietly, trying not to let my anger boil out. Ratchet nodded his helm.

"Try not to get too upset, Marisa," he said softly. "This mech is just a sparkling. He does not know what is going to happen to him."

"I do..." I snapped. "He is going to be just like his father." I clenched my servos into fists. "A monster." Ratchet sat on the berth next to me and pulled me into him, gently rubbing the back of my neck.

"Once he is gone, you will not have anything to worry about," he murmured. I nodded my helm.

"I think it is time now." I clicked on my headset and cleared my throat tubes. "Knock Out, you there?" Both Ratchet and I waited anxiously for a reply.

"Of course I am, my dear," he finally replied. "Did you need something?" I looked at Ratchet. He nodded his helm slowly.

"I need you to come here and pick up this sparkling," I said. There was a moment of silence, until Knock Out coughed.

"I will be there as soon as I can," he said before ending the call. I sighed and looked back at Ratchet.

"I... I am sorry for causing all this..." I murmured. "Maybe everything would be better if I did not mate with Starscream..."

"Marisa..." Ratchet said softly. I moved my gaze toward the ground. Lubricant began falling out of my optics. Ratchet stared at me sympathetically and wrapped his arms around me. "Do not make yourself worry so much..." I lifted my helm and sighed.

"I will try not to..." I looked back at the sparkling and sneered. "I just want him gone..." Ratchet nodded his helm and stood up.

"Come, we will wait outside for Knock Out to arrive."

It took a while for Knock Out to arrive. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I have missed you so much, my love," he murmured gently. I kissed the side of his cheek.

"I have missed you as well." I let out a sigh before continuing. "I thought I would never see you again." Knock Out chuckled.

"Well here I am." He looked towards Ratchet, who was holding the carrier in his servo. "Is that... The sparkling?" I nodded.

"Yes..." I approached Ratchet and took the carrier from him. I walked back to Knock Out and let him examine the sparkling. His optics went wide and he shook his helm.

"He... He looks just like-"

"Megatron," I finished. "I know, I do not need to be reminded..." Knock Out looked at me sadly.

"Have you named him?" I shook my helm.

"No..." I glared at Knock Out. "But I would like to name him now." I moved my burning gaze towards the mech, fury boiling inside of me. "His name shall be Destroyer, because that is what he will do... Destroy..." I gritted my teeth, feeling an audio receptor-splitting hiss building up inside my throat tubes. "Whether it be destroying his family, or his surroundings, he will always kill for pleasure." I suddenly shot back and let out the hiss that was building up inside of me. I quickly handed the carrier to Knock Out. "Now take him away from me!" Knock Out stared at me, shocked.

"Will you be alright?" he asked. He looked at the ground sadly. "I do not want to leave you again..."

"Just GO!" I screamed. Knock Out recoiled and then punched in the coordinates for The Nemesis. The groundbridge portal appeared and he quickly stepped through it, not looking back. I collapsed onto the ground, crying loudly. Ratchet approached me and kneeled down beside me.

"You do not have to shed your lubricant..."

"I... I feel so t-terrible for yelling at Knock Out..." I cried. I stood up with Ratchet and leaned against him, feeling like I would collapse again.

I looked up at the sky before entering. It was getting dark. The darkness didn't bother me anymore. It felt comforting... Relaxing... But some part of me was telling me...

You are never going to be the same...

Part 24

Time... It was going by faster every day... Everything around me was going by too fast. All of my sons were growing by the day. Orion was up to Optimus' shoulders now. Greyson was barely taller than Ratchet. Wasp was as tall as Bumblebee. Metallica kinda slouched, but if he were ever to stand up straight, he would be taller than his father. Rocker was approximately as tall as Knock Out. But Destroyer... I didn't know how big he was. Even though Knock Out had been keeping me up-to-date with electronic photos. I would immediately dispose of them as soon as I briefly glanced at them.

It was deathly quiet in the base. It had never been this quiet. Everybot seemed to be afraid to speak. I couldn't guess why. I walked across the base, my pedsteps echoing throughout the area. I walked up to Optimus and Ratchet, who were at the computer. There was a flashing light.

"What is going on?" I asked. The two bots looked back at me, sadness in their optics.

"Marisa... You are to go outside... There is somebot here to see you..." Ratchet said quietly. I looked at him confused.

"W-what?" I took a step back. Optimus looked down at me.

"It is best that you go out now," he said. I warily looked from Optimus to Ratchet and then hesitantly nodded my helm. I turned around and walked outside.

As I felt the sunlight hit my exterior, I began to shudder. Who could have possibly come to see me? And why did Ratchet and Optimus look so sad? As I got further and further away from the base, I began getting closer and closer to the lone figure that was leaning against a tall rock. My optics began to tear up. I stopped dead in my tracks. That bot... was Starscream.

"Hello..." he said quietly. I gulped.

"H-hey..." I looked at the ground. He approached me and knelt down, staring into my optics.

"I came here to say goodbye." I widened my optics and glared at him.

"Goodbye? W-why?!" Starscream looked away sadly.

"I... Megatron will kill me if I do not, Marisa... I must flee..." I shook my helm furiously, lubricant pouring out of my optics.

"No you cannot just leave!" I cried. "W-what about me?!" He stared at me.

"You should hate me for what I said to you..."

"I do not!" I yelled. "I still love you!" Starscream looked at me, surprise flickering through his optics.

"You... You still love me?" I nodded my helm.

"Yes!" I wiped my optics with my arm. "A-and if you go, it will break my spark!" Starscream let out a sigh and leaned closer to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"This is the last time I will ever see you..." he mumbled. "I am leaving, Marisa, and never coming back... You must understand that..."

"Do not leave!" I shouted.

"I must..." he said, his voice becoming quiet and soft. He met gaze with me. "The best thing for you right now is to find another mech to be with..." He ran a servo down the side of my helm. "I know I was not the one for you... Even if we both loved each other... I knew that something would happen... I knew I would be killed... But..." He pulled me closer to him. "You must... Never love me again... Do you understand?" I shook my helm.

"You know I cannot do that..."

"Do you understand, Marisa?" I pulled back slightly and looked at him. His optics were full of lubricant. I hesitated. I didn't want to end things forever. It was too painful to think about. But Starscream was going to be gone forever. So there was no choice.

"I... I understand..." I said quietly. Starscream smiled and nodded his helm.

"Thank you." He stood up and turned away from me, getting ready to transform.

"Wait!" I yelled. Starscream turned and looked at me curiously. I approached him once again and stood on the edge of my stabilizing servos. I leaned in and pressed my lips into his. He kissed back once before drawing back.

"I..." he began, but he could not finish his sentence.

"If we are never going to see each other again... Then that was your farewell..." I stared at him with teary optics. "I hope all goes well for you." He nodded his helm.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Good luck with finding a mate..." He turned around and began walking away. He stopped, but did not turn. "And tell Metallica that I will never forget about him!" he said before transforming and zooming off in the clear day sky. I watched him take off, my optics beginning to cloud because of the lubricant. I shook my helm sadly and began walking back into the base. Starscream was gone... And I knew we would never be together again.

"Marisa, over here!" Kayo called. Orion, Greyson, Rocker, Kayo, Tayo, and I were out on a mission to collect energon. While at the base, Ratchet had informed us that there were already a couple Vehicons investigating. We were to engage combat and make sure all the energon would come back to base with us.

I approached Kayo's side and stared down into the crater. There were only three Vehicons. Kayo was shuddering uncontrollably.

"What is wrong?" I asked. She stared at me with wide optics.

"M-Marisa, that one farthest from the group... That is the Vehicon I have been mating with!" My optics went wide as she spoke the words.

"And have you told anybot about your visits?" I asked. She shook her helm.

"I-I have been too afraid to!" I shook my helm.

"See... If you would have already told them, then we would not be in this situation!" Immediately, Tayo and the others approached us.

"What situation?" Tayo asked curiously. I glared at Kayo with narrowed optics. She shook her helm frantically.

"Please, Marisa, I am not ready to reveal it!"

"Reveal what?" Rocker asked, kneeling down and glaring at Kayo. I stood up and looked at all the bots.

"Kayo has been going to The Nemesis secretly." Immediately, Tayo gasped from beside me. I held my servo up, warning that I was about to say more. "And... She has been mating with a Vehicon." I pointed a digit to the Vehicon that was in the crater. "And he is right there." Orion, Greyson, Rocker, and Tayo all gasped. Kayo wrapped her tail around her body and gulped.

"I-I-I am sorry I did not tell you guys any sooner..." she murmured. "I was so afraid..." Tayo ran up to her best friend and nudged her shoulder.

"It is okay," she said. Kayo looked at her in surprise.

"You mean... You are not mad at me?"

"Why would we be?" Orion brought up. "If it was your decision, then we will respect that." Kayo perked her ears and smiled.

"Really?" All the bots nodded their helms. "Thanks guys!" Kayo jumped down into the crater and transformed into her ultimode, running towards the Vehicon with open arms. The Vehicon stared at her in surprise and caught her as soon as she jumped into his arms. I laughed to myself as I spotted her kissing him madly. Orion and Greyson cautiously jumped into the crater and stared at the other two Vehicons.

"Do not harm them!" I shouted down at them. "Just ask for the energon." Orion nodded and began consulting with the Vehicons. Tayo, Rocker, and I stayed up on the edge of the crater. Rocker looked at me with a smile.

"Hey can Tayo and I go down there too?" he asked. I let out a small laugh and nodded my helm.

"Of course you can," I answered. Rocker gasped with joy and then looked towards Tayo.

"Come on!" he shouted gleefully before running down towards his brothers, Tayo quickly following. I giggled as I watched them.

Then there was a sudden rumbling sound. I swerved around and noticed that a groundbridge portal had appeared. I took a hesitant step back. This wasn't a groundbridge from our base. It was a Decepticon bridge.

It only took a few seconds for a tall mech with no face to walk out of the portal. He stared at me and then approached me. I began to panic. I turned to run down and get help, but I was suddenly thrown down on the ground. I was flipped onto my back. I looked at my torso and noticed that there were sensory arms wrapped around me. I stared at the mech with frightened optics.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" I asked, my trembling voice making it obvious that I was afraid. The bot made no response. He then pulled out a large needle. I eyed it with wide optics, immediately realizing it was a stasis needle. I shook my helm. "P-please, no!" But it was no use. He shoved it into my chest plating, infusing the liquid into my body. I stared at him, my vision quickly becoming cloudy. "W-why..." I whispered. "Why..."

When I woke, I was strangely laying across my berth. Was I dreaming? I slowly sat up and held my helm in my servo. I looked around and noticed an awfully familiar bot sitting on the edge of my berth. I opened my mouth and let out a silent gasp.

"K-Knock Out?" I called softly. The mech turned his gaze towards me, a smile appearing on his face.

"Finally, you are awake." He crawled over to me and kissed the top of my helm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I shook my helm slightly. "What happened?"

"I found you on The Nemesis..." he murmured. "You were... unconscious."

"Unconscious... I do not understand." I stared at him with confused optics. He smiled at me sympathetically.

"Do not worry about it right now..." He wrapped his arms around me. "Just relax..." I pulled my helm back so I was looking him in the optics.

"And you... What are you doing here?" I looked towards the door. "Do the others know you are here?" He slowly nodded his helm.

"Yeah... I was the one who contacted your medic for a groundbridge here." I looked back at him. A grin appeared on my face.

"And he did not sound upset or anything?" He shook his helm.

"Not at all."

I let out a laugh. "That is great!" Knock Out smiled at me and tilted his helm.

"Are you tired at all?" he asked, laying himself on his side.

"Um…" I stared at him and shrugged my shoulder plating. "I am not so sure… But…" I moved my gaze to look at the door of my corridor. "You should be going anyway… I am sure that the others would not want you staying here too long."

He nodded his helm in agreement. "You are probably right." He slowly slid off of the berth and stood. He turned to face me. "Promise me you will contact me again, alright?"

"I cannot promise you…" I murmured quietly. "But I will try my hardest."

He nodded his helm appreciatively. "Thank you. Be safe, alright?"

"I will," I answered, a smile appearing on my faceplates. He nodded at me one last time before exiting my corridor. My spark began pulsing quicker than it normally would have. Something was not right. I held a servo to my chest and took in a breath.

Was this what love really felt like?

Part 25

I was taking a stasis nap. Something incredible had happened in the past three months. Amazingly, I was somehow conceived with a sparkling, which I am assuming was from Soundwave when he stole me away. I knew that I never had any interaction with Soundwave, but I would give this sparkling a chance. After all, this sparkling is fairly sick.

The newborn sparkling was lying next to me, gripping onto my arm tightly. He almost looked like Soundwave, except unlike him, he had a face… sort of. He had optics, but his mouth was nowhere to be found. In its place was a screen. I had named the mech Stealthwave.

I awoke when I heard a soft tapping on my door. I lifted my helm and propped myself up on my elbow joints, causing Stealthwave to release his grip on me.

"Come in…" I called, my voice low. The door quickly opened to reveal Metallica. He walked in and stood in front of me.

"How is he doing?" he asked, his wings shuddering slightly. I glanced to the side, knowing that when his wings shuddered it meant he was worried.

I smiled to myself secretly. "He is doing just fine right now. He is asleep."

Metallica nodded, relieved. "Good." He sat down on the edge of the berth. "Mother… Have you been thinking of who to become mates with?"

My optics widened. I knew that I had been with several mechs and delivered their sparklings, but I have yet to decide whom to settle down with. All my sons were suggesting their own fathers, but so far Starscream was out of the question. The others were possibilities. But whenever I was near them, my spark just didn't feel the same as it did whenever I was near Knock Out.

"I do not know yet, Metallica…" I answered finally. "I have a lot of thinking to do…"

"Heck yeah you do," he growled. He stood up and began walking out of the corridor. "Just try not to take too long. Everybot here is getting anxious," he called before exiting the corridor completely.

I stayed sitting there, staring at the door of my corridor. Metallica's words rang in my audio receptors. He was right. I needed to settle down with somebot, before time passed by too fast.

I was taking a walk outside, taking in the views of the canyons. The feel of dirt on my peds made me calm. There was just something about nature in general that gave me a serine feeling. The Earth itself was just an amazing planet. Almost reminded me of Cybertron in a way.

I stopped in my tracks as a groundbridge portal appeared. I knew it could not be any of the other Autobots, because they were all back at the base. So it was a Decepticon. But whom? Maybe it was Soundwave, coming for his sparkling. Megatron? To kill me? Who could say…

I widened my optics and choked a little as I realized that it was Knock Out. I held my servo over my chest as my spark began to beat rapidly again. My faceplates began heating up with desire and want. My optics lit up as he approached me.

"Hello," he greeted, stopping as he stood in front of me. I stared up at him.

"H-hello…" I stammered.

He tilted his helm curiously. "Is something wrong? You never used to sound like this."

I stared at him. "N-no!" I burst out.

Knock Out looked at me, surprised. "Are you sure?" He leaned down and gently grabbed a hold of my chin. "You are warm…"

I widened my optics and gulped. "K-Knock Out please… Nothing is wrong."

"I hardly doubt that. What is on your mind?"

I helplessly stared into his optics. Everything about Knock Out invited me in. I knew he was in love with me, and would do anything to protect me. If I was ever going to get anywhere in my life, I had to suck up my fear and finally tell him.

Before I could stop myself, lubricant began trickling out of my optics. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Knock Out stared at me intently, his red optics shimmering with care. This was the moment.

"I love you…" I cried, touching the side of his face gently. "I love you…"

His face was in a state of utter shock and surprise. I could not tell whether or not he was happy or upset. Before I could apologize, he pulled my chin in closer and kissed me gently.

"Finally… Finally this day has come…" he whispered, his voice shaky. "I did not think this day would ever come…" He pulled me closer to him, hugging me ever-so softly. "Is this really what you want, my dear?"

"Yes," I said confidently. "There is no other bot I want to be with."

He looked down at me with a large smile. "Marisa…"

I lifted my helm to stare into his optics. "Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?" With those words, my optics leaked lubricant and my body began shuddering slightly. Knock Out held me tightly, running a servo down the side of my helm. Everything inside of me just exploded. All my worries blew away. All the days of stress and anxiety. Gone. All that was on my mind now was Knock Out.

"Yes," I answered. "Yes!" I jumped into his arms joyfully.

He spun me around in the air, holding me close to him. "I am glad you said yes!" He set me down and stared at me. "I have to get back to the ship quickly to retrieve some information for Megatron, but could you meet me here tonight?"

I nodded. "Of course I can."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek and then began walking away. I listened as he summoned for a groundbridge. He stood there for a couple seconds before a portal appeared. He quickly stepped through, not looking back.

A smile spread wide across my face. This was the start of my new life. Together with Knock Out. My optics suddenly widened as a key fact flashed through my processor. Knock Out was still a Decepticon. He would still be at The Nemesis. He would have to hide this secret from Megatron.

I guess life as I knew it was not going to be as easy as it seemed.


	2. Important Note

To whom it may concern:

If you are a follower of this story, be notified. There is a sequel out that is in progress of completion. Please check that out.


End file.
